Berlin
by Rosa Earl Jasper
Summary: UA/ Berlin Est, 1971. Dix années que le Mur de la honte divise la ville, déchire sa population. Des mercenaires sillonnent les rues, le peuple est traqué et réprimé par la censure. Eren, lui, a dix-sept ans et des projets d'évasion pour gagner l'Ouest. Levi est soldat. Et comme tout soldat, il a l'ordre d'éliminer toute personne qui tenterait de franchir la séparation. ABANDONNÉE
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! :3**

**Voici donc ma première fanfic' sur ce fandom (les one-shot ne comptant pas). L'idée m'est venue pendant un cours d'anglais, ****lorsque l'on****parlait du mur de Berlin (voyez comme je suis attentive en cours). Ainsi, l'histoire se passe à Berlin Est, dans les années 70, après la création du mur. L'antisémitisme et l'homophobie étaient toujours très présents.**

**Bref. Mon prologue est très court, je suis désolée, mais sachez que mes chapitres font généralement plus de 2500 mots. Aussi, il a été écrit sur ****_Under The Northern Star _****d'Amon Amarth. **

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Le ciel était gris, d'un veux gris sale lassé par le temps et dans lequel se fondaient les immeubles délabrés du quartier.

Les pas d'Eren résonnaient dans la ruelle silencieuse, faiblement éclairée par un réverbère qui grésillait. La peinture des portes qui longeaient les trottoirs défoncés s'effritait, certaines fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches. Les murs étaient à certains endroits tailladés, les tuiles chutaient régulièrement de la charpente et se brisaient au sol, des fragments de terre cuite gisant sur les pavés.

Le garçon tressaillit et baissa les yeux, fixant ses vieilles chaussures. Accompagnant le crépuscule, une brise fraîche parcourait la ville, et il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau en frissonnant. Son souffle s'élevait en buée et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe en partant le matin.L'appartement était encore loin, son sac à dos lui lacérait l'épaule. Il grimaça puis détourna son trajet par une courte ruelle. Après quelques pas, il déboucha sur la place principale du quartier elle aussi déserte, hormis un dernier passant pressé et deux soldats.

En voyant ces derniers Eren détourna son regard et hâta le pas pour rejoindre la rue qui lui faisait face. Surplombant les quelques pâtés de maisons tassées, l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait s'élevait au loin et le jeune homme souffla de soulagement.

La journée avait été trop longue, identique aux autre il redoutait déjà le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveillerait contraint à subir un nouvel emploi du temps surchargé. Les températures glaciales de la matinée l'avaient glacé jusqu'aux os, avaient aspiré son énergie vitale. Il se sentait comme vide, incroyablement vide, à bout de force. Ses paupières s'affaissaient lentement, et lorsqu'il croisa négligemment le regard du soldat de droite, il ne tressaillit même pas. Les protestations devant le régime, la société, le mur de la honte qui s'élevait en sectionnant la ville en deux tout semblait être étouffé par la torpeur qui le prenait. Alors, ignorant le regard indifférent de l'homme en uniforme, il continua son chemin, ses pieds obéissaient docilement bien qu'engourdis pas le froid.

Le ciel s'était assombri, les contours de lourds nuages se dessinaient dans le levé de la nuit. Une froide odeur de fumée lui brûlait la gorge, et il toussa inconsciemment.

Une porte claqua à son passage, il croisa un second passant affichant une expression anxieuse. Il avait atteint la rue, la place était derrière lui maintenant, l'immeuble se rapprochait; la fatigue le perdait peu à peu. Il avait replacé mollement son sac sur son épaule, puis avait de nouveau glissé ses mains transies dans ses poches. Inconsciemment son allure se faisait plus lente et ses yeux hagards détaillaient les rues qu'il avait traversées maintes fois.

Cependant, lorsqu'il passa de nouveau au travers d'une petite place et qu'il lança un regard vers la ruelle perpendiculaire à celle-ci, la réalité le frappa brutalement et il s'arrêta net.

La réalité, c'était le pan d'un mur de béton aussi gris que les événements passés, flanqué de ses barbelés acérés, dominé par sa haute tour de garde. Le mur de la honte, l'appelaient-ils. Soudain, et avec un certain effroi, il remarqua que ce n'était plus le vent qui murmurait à ses oreilles mais les cris des soldats furieux, dont les ombres s'étalaient sur le mur.

Le souffle d'Eren était comme bloqué dans sa poitrine il eût un moment de recul. Le mur, le mur, c'était cela. De son œil jaunâtre, le faisceau de la tour balayait les alentours, et le garçon se retourna vivement, soudainement pris de brutaux frissons. Sa démarche d'abord hâtive s'accéléra, et enfin sorti de sa torpeur, il se surprit à courir à travers les ruelles à en perdre haleine, fuyant les hurlements des chiens de garde.

Derrière lui, le barbelé luisait à la lueur de l'astre de Neptune fraîchement élevé.

.

.

.

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**


	2. Chapitre 1: Plans du Mur

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre avant. J'avais vraiment honte de n'avoir laissé qu'un prologue complètement insignifiant.**

**En fait, on a eu de gros problèmes de wifi, à la maison. Impossibilité totale de voir vos reviews, de poster quoique ce soit. Et comme j'ai utilisé toute ma 3g pour regarder le dernier Wtc en permanence... :3**

**Voici donc le petit nouveau! Je poste logiquement tous les dimanches soirs. **

**Concernant vos reviews... Elle m'ont fait trop trop trop trop plaisir \o/ Mais vous me mettez la pression, là. Je sais qu'il va falloir faire gaffe à ne pas faire des anachronismes dans tous les sens, et de respecter la chronologie des événements. Du coup, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur les pages wikis. Je suis carrément incollable sur le mur de Berlin, maintenant x) Ah, et pour le rapprochement entre les murs Sina, Rosa et Maria, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Mais ça m'a fait beaucoup rire :')**

**Bref. Enjoy :3 !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le réveil lui vrillait les tympans, et Eren l'éjecta de la table de nuit en grognant. Son bras encore engourdi par le sommeil retomba mollement sur le bord du lit, et le garçon ferma ses lourdes paupières.  
Il faisait froid, si froid que lorsqu'il s'enroula dans ses draps pour se réchauffer, il frissonnait encore. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, grelottant, attentif au moindre bruit. Cependant, seule sa respiration sourde lui parvenait et il estima que Grisha était déjà parti travailler.  
Eren soupira, et, prenant sur lui, sortit vivement de son lit pour aller s'enrouler dans un pull qui traînait par terre. Il enfoui son menton jusque dans le col et enfila une paire de chaussons avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Son père n'avait pas même pris le temps d'ouvrir les volets et avait laissé derrière lui une tasse de café froid, à peine entamée. Eren souffla de nouveau, alluma le gaz et versa la boisson dans une casserole afin de la réchauffer. Il faisait sombre, et il appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lampe grésilla quelques instants puis s'embrasa finalement, éclairant doucement la pièce.

Dans le minuscule salon, un canapé, une table basse pour tous les repas. Un poste de télévision poussiéreux et en panne sur une étagère couverte de dossiers et de vieilles babioles. Grisha gagnait assez pour rembourser ses dettes, qu'il approfondissait ensuite par manque d'argent ; Eren était encore trop jeune pour travailler. Alors, ils survivaient. Ils n'étaient pas malheureux, ni extrêmement heureux -qui pouvait l'être, de toute façon? En réalité, ils étaient las, n'espéraient plus grand chose de la vie. Le garçon s'appuya sur le mur face au gaz, surveillant le café qui tournait lentement dans le récipient. L'air lui semblait moins froid, son esprit moins embrumé. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge aux cliquetis incessants. Six heures. Il avait encore le temps.

Des bulles se formaient déjà à la surface de la boisson, et il la sortie du feu avant de la verser dans la tasse utilisée plus tôt par son père. Allant s'assoir sur le canapé, il la porta à ses lèvres. Le café fade et brûlant lui enflamma la gorge. Il reposa la tasse brusquement et toussa. En fait, il n'avait même pas soif. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'enfiler ses habits.

Pour aller au lycée, Eren prenait le train. La gare la plus proche de chez lui était à quinze bonnes minutes de marche, et en réalité, la première fois qu'il s'y était rendu, il avait bien failli ne pas la remarquer. Ce n'était qu'un abri de planches qui laissait passer les courants d'air, qui sentait le bois pourrissant lorsqu'il pleuvait. Quasiment collé aux rails, branlant, recouvert d'affiches de propagande; il traînait comme un déchet au bord d'un pâté d'immeubles gris comme tout le reste, seulement animé par une maison close. Parfois, lorsque le garçon rentrait plus tard, il apercevait quelques clients. Le matin, quand il était en avance, il voyait les femmes et leur maquillage dégoulinant, chacune une cigarette en main.

Ce matin-là, il n'y avait personne et la rue était silencieuse. Encerclé par l'obscurité, Eren s'était appuyé sur l'un des murs de l'abri vide. Bien que déjà fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de s'assoir, alors il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et son menton dans son écharpe. Il sentait l'atmosphère lourde, le ciel gonflé, la neige prête à recouvrir la ville de son voile laiteux. Il frissonna. On était dans les premiers jours de décembre, après tout.

Le train arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ses roues grincèrent lorsqu'il freina. Eren se dépêcha de monter et s'assit à une place libre en posant son sac sur le siège ses côtés. Ils devaient être une dizaine dans le wagon. Seules deux personnes échangeaient par questions polies et réponses monosyllabes, à voix basse. Eren appuya son visage contre la vitre, balaya la ville encore ténébreuse du regard. Quelques réverbères, points lumineux dans la nuit, apparaissaient dans son champ de vision et disparaissaient presque aussitôt, comme de rapides éclairs.

Le trajet durait, comme chaque jour, une demi-heure. Aux yeux des autres passagers, Eren révisait ses cours, tel un étudiant model. Il sortait consciencieusement ses livres, ses feuilles, s'acharnait à les trier, à gratter des notes supplémentaire sur la marge de ses leçons. Puis il rangeait tout, soupirait en perdant son regard dans la ville morne.  
Alors, comme ses habitudes le voulaient, Eren posa sur ses genoux un petit cahier, celui dans lequel il avait glissé ses plans dessiné la veille. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas observé.  
Il retira discrètement les papiers et ouvrit le livre à une page aléatoire couverte d'équations.  
Hier encore, il avait travaillé jusqu'à très tard, améliorant les plans du mur, analysant les longueurs. Se demandant sérieusement s'ils allaient réussir.  
Il soupira en relisant ses notes. Largeur, indéfinie. Longueur? La ville toute entière, barrant chaque rue, sectionnant chaque quartier. Le mur était partout. Un nombre inexact de soldats parcourait les villes, notamment à ses alentours. Et parfois, les chiens hurlaient, les mouvements des yeux brûlants des tours de garde se faisait plus rapides et plus ciblés. Parfois, les gens tentaient de s'enfuir. Mais il ne réussissait jamais.

Soudain, le train prit un virage serré droite, et Eren fut violemment ramené contre la vitre. Sur l'autre rail, des wagons passèrent dans les grondements brutaux de leur ferraille qui s'entrechoquait. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et regarda l'horloge qui tintait contre le mur au rythme de la course du véhicule. Sept heures dix. Il fixa d'un regard perplexe les plans qu'il avait à peine retravaillé, puis haussa les épaules. Jean verrait bien si cela pouvait les mener à quelque chose.

Le lycée dans lequel étudiait Eren était à moins d'un kilomètre du terminus du train. D'autres lycéens étaient montés entre temps, et ils furent une dizaine à marcher en silence vers le bâtiment.  
L'air glacé, dès qu'ils furent descendus du train, les pénétra de nouveau. Eren replaça son écharpe et pressa le pas.

Quelques rues plus loin Armin l'attendait en relisant des notes. Il l'accueillit d'un maigre sourire et plaqua ses joues rosies par le froid contre les siennes.

« Salut, Armin, dit simplement le brun. »

Il lui répondit de même, rangea ses notes dans son sac et sortit d'autres papiers.

« Tu as les plans? murmura le blond et s'assurant que personne n'était assez près d'eux pour les entendre. »

Eren fouilla de nouveau dans sa pochette et les lui tendit. Armin les saisit et les feuilleta pendant quelques instants.

« J'ai moi aussi travaillé un peu sur le sujet, finit-il par dire. Nos notes se complètent. Tiens, regarde. »

Il lui fourra ses plans dans les mains. Eren lut en travers. Il y avait six fois plus d'informations que sur les siens.

« Armin, c'était à moi de faire ça, il soupira. Mais je dois avouer que si tu n'étais pas là, nos chances de s'évader seraient carrément nulles. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. En fait, le fait qu'Armin soit avec eux ou pas ne changeait rien. Les armes des soldats seraient les mêmes. Ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était de la chance.

Il regarda distraitement les plans du blond, soupira et les lui rendit. De la chance, ils n'en avaient jamais eu.

« On verra avec Jean. »

Armin hocha la tête, puis désignant la masse de lycéen qui se pressait maintenant dans la rue, il rangea les documents. Devant eux, le lycée apparaissait, sa masse sombre se découpant dans la nuit. Seules quelques classes à l'étage étaient allumées, et les fenêtres ainsi éclairées perçaient la noirceur du ciel. Eren, qui balayait les nombreux visages du regard aperçut Jean, adossé à un réverbère et une cigarette en main. Il tira sur la manche d'Armin et tous deux rejoignirent leur ami.

Lorsque ce dernier les vit arriver, il souffla un dernier halo de fumé et écrasa sa cigarette contre sa semelle avant de la jeter à terre. Il leur tendit une main gantée.

« Salut. »

Les trois garçons se serrèrent la main et Jean, se détournant vers le portail du bâtiment, intima silencieusement aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la cour encore sombre, seulement éclairée par des lampes accrochées irrégulièrement aux murs. Jean les entraîna à travers plusieurs couloirs eux aussi plongés dans l'obscurité, puis ils débouchèrent sur une porte fermée à clef, à l'écart dans un hall. Il n'y avait aucun autre élève, et le meneur sorti d'une des poches de son long manteau un trousseau. Toujours silencieux face à l'expression perplexe de ses amis, il fit jouer une clef dans la serrure et poussa le battant.

« La salle où on se réunissait habituellement est occupée par une classe, expliqua-t-il en refermant la porte. Les surveillants devraient faire plus attention à leurs clefs, il ajouta en secouant ces dernières.

-Je ne doutais pas de tes talents, répondit Eren en souriant faiblement. Les autres sont au courant ? »

Il avançait son bras vers l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce, mais Jean le tira vivement en arrière.

« Les fenêtres, Jaeger ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse chopper ! »

Le brun ne répondit rien, et quelques instants plus tard, une faible lueur dansait à quelques mètres de lui, éclairant le visage de Jean.

« Non, déclara ce dernier en posant ce qui se révéla être une bougie sur une table.

-Comment ça, non ? intervint Armin qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. »

Jean, ignorant la question, tira une chaise et s'assit, les invitant à faire de même. A la flamme de la bougie, il sortit quelques documents.

« Jaeger, bouge-toi, on n'a pas l'éternité, il grogna. T'as trouvé quelque chose, au moins ? »

Une seconde bougie rejoint la première. Eren et Armin restait immobiles. Ce fut le brun qui brisa le silence.

« Jean. »

Ils l'entendirent fouiller dans son sac.

« Jean. Pourquoi Connie n'est pas là ?

-Il nous a trahis, il se décida finalement. »

Eren en resta bouche bée. Cependant, Armin insista.

« Et tu entends quoi, par « trahir » ? il s'exclama en s'avançant vers la silhouette.

-Il a parlé de nos plans à une fille, une certaine Sacha, il grommela après quelques secondes. Je vous l'avais bien dit, ce n'est qu'un poids mort pour nous. Alors maintenant, posez vos culs sur une chaise, et sortez-moi vos papiers, qu'on ne reste pas plantés là comme des imbéciles. »

Il était monté d'un ton, et Eren s'approcha à son tour de lui, sentant la colère le gagner.

« Connie est notre ami, Jean ! Et si tu étais descendu de tes grands chevaux, tu aurais remarqué que cette Sacha, c'est sa petite amie ! Et ce depuis quelques mois, maintenant ! »

Cette fois, ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Les feuilles entre ses mains avaient cessé de s'agiter, et ils n'entendaient plus que sa respiration devenue plus sourde.

« Jean, tu sais très bien pourquoi Connie en a parlé à Sacha. Tu aurais laissé Marco ici, toi ? continua Eren en serrant les dents. »

Mais il ne répondait toujours pas, et en voyant le brun prêt à attaquer de nouveau, Armin posa une main sur son avant-bras. Leur regard se croisèrent, et après quelques secondes, le brun baissa les yeux et le blond sentit ses muscles se détendre.

« Excuse-moi, marmonna Eren après un instant. »

Jean soupira, puis, appuyant ses coudes contre la table, enfonça son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est de ma faute. J'ai été naze, sur ce coup, il avoua. »

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien. Dehors, le ciel lourd s'éclaircissait, et les traits fatigués de leur ami se dessinaient dans l'ombre que sa chevelure renvoyait sur son visage à la teinte maladive.

« On voit tout ça à dix-sept heures, même salle, il décida. Je me charge de Connie. »

Eren acquiesça silencieusement, puis sortit de la salle en soupirant. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement en vouloir à Jean, de toute façon.

_

La journée avait été longue, trop morne. Eren grattait péniblement sur ses feuilles, se faisait distraitement expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas par Armin. Il écoutait, il était même très attentif, cependant il ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce que l'on lui disait. Il savait seulement que les secondes semblaient s'étaler sur des heures il savait que dehors, la pluie faisait rage et qu'il risquait de rentrer chez lui sous ces flots incessants. La seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était le vide qui continuait de le ronger.  
Eren se demandait sérieusement si cet état passif qui le prenait régulièrement était normal. Même Armin, témoin de ces absences, s'inquiétait. On l'avait toujours connu comme impulsif, incontrôlable. Mais depuis quelques mois, les émotions qui d'habitudes prenaient le dessus de ses pensées semblaient avoir été mise en sourdine.  
Si bien que cette fois, l'habituel sourire qui lui échappait à l'entente de la sonnerie annonçant la fin de son dernier cours n'apparut pas. Il resta la tête appuyé contre son coude, le regard hagard et fatigué, toujours assis sur sa chaise tandis que ses camarades se pressaient vers la porte en chahutant. Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'Armin l'interpella.

« Eren. N'oublie pas Jean ! »

Le concerné hocha péniblement la tête, se releva et suivit le blond vers la salle qu'il avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée.  
Ils ne croisèrent que quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint leur salle de cours, et arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Connie, Sacha et Jean les y attendaient déjà, penchés sur un plan. Une bougie avait été rallumée pour contrer l'obscurité qui retombait lentement. Eren s'aperçut que la pluie avait cessée et qu'il pourrait peut-être rentrer chez lui sans attraper quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Connie vit arriver les deux amis, il alla à leur rencontre en souriant.

« On vient juste de commencer, dépêchez-vous. »

Eren acquiesça et prit place aux côtés de Sacha en lui adressant un bref signe de tête, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de Jean. Puis il sortit ses plans et les posa sur la table. Armin fit de même.

« Alors, Jaeger, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? soupira Jean, la tête calée entre ses mains. »

La semaine dernière, alors qu'il se réunissait encore pour débattre sur des moyens de fuite, Eren avait proposé d'étudier le Mur. Il était le plus proche de la frontière, après tout. Et les données qu'ils avaient pu récupérer sur le trafic ferroviaire ne semblaient pas assez convaincantes pour approfondir le sujet. Eren relut en travers ses plans, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Eh bien… Il fait environ trois mètres de hauteur, il commença. On ne peut pas passer par-dessus, de toute façon, il y a trop de barbelés. Les tours de gardes sont régulièrement placées afin qu'aucun endroit proche du Mur ne soit sans surveillance. Le soir, leur faisceau balai les alentours. »

Il observait ses schémas, ne sachant que dire de plus. Tout cela, c'était prévisible, et il était sûr que le mur réservait bien plus encore.

« C'est tout ? s'impatienta Jean. »

Le brun releva la tête. Tous les dévisageaient.

« Des soldats. J'en croise régulièrement, quand je rentre. Et des chiens, oui, il y a des chiens; je les ai entendu. »

A l'entente de ces dernières phrases, le visage des autres se décomposait lentement. Personne ne parlait. Jean tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts.

« Je l'ai moi aussi observé, intervint alors Armin et poussant devant les autres ses documents. »

Il soupira, dévisagea tout le monde et commença.

« Un simple mur de béton ne serait pas suffisant pour permettre aux soldats de faire une ronde. En admettant la présence cachée des chiens, le fait qu'il n'y ai qu'un mur est carrément impossible, il exposa. Cela voudrait dire que toute la défense serait visible par le côté ouest. Et je ne pense pas que cela plaise aux autorités russes. »

Il tapota du doigt un second mur, tracé en pointillé.

« Je pense qu'il y a au minimum deux murs. Ainsi, ils masquent les soldats qui font leur ronde, les chiens qui surveillent. Ils sont invisibles aux yeux de Berlin Ouest, et caché par le mur que nous connaissons. Même chose pour les tours de garde : elles doivent se situer dans l'enceinte. Et je ne parle pas des probables systèmes de détection. »

Eren fixait les plans d'Armin, confus. Mais ce fut Jean qui formula sa pensée.

« On a aucune chance, putain. »

Et il abattit rageusement son poing sur la table. Emprisonnés, séquestrés, opprimés voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Et ils semblaient l'être pour toujours.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, commença Connie. Si les sol-

-Cherche pas, Springer, le coupa sèchement Jean. Tu trouveras pas. Même Armin trouverait pas. »

Une nouvelle fois, ils restèrent silencieux. Armin tapotait nerveusement la table. Puis Eren jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Mon train part dans moins de dix minutes. Désolé. »

Connie le salua brièvement, Sacha laissa glisser sur lui son regard désespéré. Jean l'ignora carrément et enfonça son visage entre ses mains. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

« On trouvera un moyen, on les rejoindra. Je l'espère sincèrement, lui glissa Eren avant de se détourner vers la sortie.

-Casse-toi, Jaeger. Tu peux pas comprendre. »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer, mais n'y parvint pas. Il savait que Jean avait raison. Il n'y avait rien qui l'attendait, là-bas, contrairement à tous les autres. Et rien ne le retenait ici. Ses amis fuyaient avec lui, son père lui était presque inconnu. Il lui en avait parlé, pourtant, de leurs plans. Mais Grisha s'en foutait. En fait, il serait même mieux sans son fils. Seule Carla avait réellement compté.

Alors Eren quitta la pièce sans un mot, ignorant le regard empli d'empathie d'Armin.

_

Le train se dirigea brusquement vers la droite et les crissements de ses roues contre les rails résonnèrent dans le wagon qui s'ébranla. Eren balança son sac sur ses épaules et, poussant les battants, sorti du train. La nuit assombrissait toujours le ciel, le froid mordait chaque parcelle de sa peau qui n'était pas couverte. Il pressa son pas, surveillant les lourds nuages qui roulaient au-dessus de lui.  
Après quelques minutes, les réverbères s'illuminèrent, et les rues devinrent moins sombres. Il croisa deux soldats qui murmuraient à voix basse.  
Puis, aussi soudainement que la veille, le Mur apparut, entre deux rangées d'immeubles. Eren s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Ce que disait Armin, était-ce vrai ? Il aurait voulu savoir.  
Inconsciemment, son pied droit avança. Puis le gauche. Il était comme happé par ce bloc de béton; il continuait de s'en rapprocher, lentement. Son cerveau lui hurlait d'arrêter, de s'enfuir comme la veille. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir stopper le mouvement mécanique qu'exerçaient ses jambes. À ses oreilles, le murmure furieux des soldats, le jappement lointain des chiens, brisant l'obscurité silencieuse.  
Ses joues étaient brûlées par le froid, il ne sentait plus son nez et encore moins ses doigts. Mais malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, il continuait. Qui aurait pu s'inquiéter de son retard, de toute façon? Grisha rentrerait durant la nuit, probablement éméché. Et la seule personne qui l'avait aimé était morte, désormais.

Bientôt, il fut à une dizaine de mètres du Mur. Le faisceau de la tour de garde l'aveuglait, et il protégea ses yeux de sa manche.  
Soudain, des pas retentirent derrière lui. Eren se retourna vivement, arraché à son état second.  
Une silhouette vêtue d'un uniforme vert sombre se découpait dans la grisaille des immeubles. Elle avança d'un pas, et malgré sa petite taille, le garçon eut un mouvement de recul.

"Oi, gamin. Tu fous quoi? s'exclama sèchement le soldat. "

Eren ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Derrière lui, on criait un ordre. L'homme s'approcha encore.

"Tu vas me répondre, petit merdeux? il répéta plus sèchement. "

L'oeil de la tour de garde balaya brièvement son visage; en le voyant le souffle d'Eren se bloqua dans sa poitrine.  
Il était d'une pâleur maladive, ses yeux soutenus pas de larges cernes, son visage figé dans une expression indifférente et sans chaleur. Et pourtant, Eren le trouva incroyablement beau. Dans l'image si soudaine qu'il put avoir de lui, il avait aussi pu discerner de courts cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son visage, soulignant sa blancheur.  
L'homme s'était arrêté, et malgré son impossibilité discerner ses yeux, Eren sentait sur lui son regard brûlant.

"Casse toi, t'as rien à faire là, il finit par dire d'un ton dénué d'émotion. Et reviens pas."

Le garçon hocha la tête, fit un pas en arrière. Un chien hurla dans la nuit, et il sursauta. Puis soudainement pris par une fureur inexplicable, il s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui le soldat.

Il sentait encore sur lui son regard, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 2: Les abysses

**Je n'ai aucune excuse.**

**Oui, j'ai plus de trois mois de retard et je suis réellement désolée. Impossible d'écrire, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai dû recommencer au moins cinq fois le chapitre et croyez moi, il le fallait vraiment parce que la première version était super naze.**

**Vous êtes donc autorisés à me frapper. **

**J'ai aussi très honte de ne pas poster régulièrement. En tout cas, dans ce laps de temps, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et j'ai pas mal de nouvelles idées pour la suite! La fiction ne fait que commencer, et j'espère qu'elle n'est pas répétitive.**

**Bien sûr, vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. A bientôt (moins de trois mois j'espère)! :)**

**Maintenant je vais dormir car j'ai passé l'après midi à taper sur les touches du clavier et mes yeux souffrent :')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les flocons tombaient lourdement au sol, blanchissaient les pavés, encombraient les trottoirs. Les toits enfouis sous une couche laiteuse se fondaient dans la pâleur du ciel.

Eren était seul, son front brûlant collé à la vitre et les bras ballants.

Il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui –et puis, l'épaisseur de neige l'aurait empêché d'aller au lycée- et Armin avait déjà prévu quelque chose. Quant à Grisha, il avait laissé un papier froissé sur la table avant de s'enfuir dans les rues glacées. _Parti. _

Le garçon ne tenait plus vraiment compte de ses escapades il finissait toujours par réapparaître, parfois après plusieurs jours, vidé d'énergie, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Puis il traînait dans le logement, invisible et silencieux, ne laissant derrière lui que des tasses vides et des dossiers éparpillé au sol. Une présence qui aurait dû être chaleureuse et rassurante, mais Grisha avait oublié Eren, et tout ce que ce dernier ressentait n'était qu'un semblant de frustration. Parfois, lorsqu'il était en cours, il se demandait si le soir son père ne serait pas parti en vendant l'appartement à un couple ruiné et assez fou pour habiter si près du Mur. Mais lorsqu'il revenait, ses affaires étaient toujours là.

Et c'était aujourd'hui cette solitude, ces abysses béants qui le rongeaient silencieusement, qui torturaient Eren. Il soufflait avec difficulté, ses paupières étaient en feu, son estomac tordu par l'impression de chute libre qui l'avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, il sentait contre la plante de ses pieds nus le sol glacé. Il porta une main à sa tempe droite trempée de sueur. Mille tambours semblaient résonner sous son crâne.

Puis soudainement, il ressentit le besoin immédiat de respirer, de se débarrasser des mains invisibles qui le serraient à lui en briser les côtes. Alors, il abattit ses mains tremblantes sur la poignée de la fenêtre et tira les battants vers lui.

L'air s'engouffra dans la pièce en violentes rafales glacées, la neige tassée contre la vitre trempa le sol et il dû s'agripper aux rebords pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il se pencha vivement dehors et inspira furieusement. L'air glacé lui brûla la gorge et il expira en crachant ses poumons. Les abysses se rouvraient douloureusement, et il crispa ses mains sur ses appuis avant de s'élancer une seconde fois à l'extérieur.

L'air froid lui battait le visage et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Respirer, respirer à tout prix. Il pleurait silencieusement l'indifférence de ce paysage d'ouate devant son éternelle solitude, toute sa rage face à cette ville muette. Il remarqua amèrement que les cris des soldats ne lui parvenaient plus, alors il se mit lui-même à brailler pour que ce foutu monde l'entende.

_Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide._

Et il se sentait incroyablement égoïste, car il avait Armin et que ce dernier, malgré leur amitié si soudée, ne semblait plus lui suffire. Puis il y avait Jean, déchiré par l'absence de Marco, Jean qui était lui aussi seul. Jean qui semblait si haut, si réfléchi, et Jean qui au fond –il le savait- ressentait ce même chaos immuable.

La seule différence était que Jean avait quelqu'un pour qui il devait se battre, derrière ce Mur. Un but.

Alors les larmes d'Eren débordaient toujours, glaçaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il continuait de se jeter violement dehors. De l'air. De l'air pour oublier, de l'air pour combler le vide.

Il avait déjà tenté l'alcool, une demi-douzaine de fois peut-être. Les résultats n'étaient jamais satisfaisants en plus de coûter cher, la boisson n'avait pas vraiment d'effets sur lui, mis à part une affreuse migraine le lendemain. Et puis Armin se doutait toujours de quelque chose, ce qui alimentait ses inquiétudes que le brun ne parvenait plus à dissiper. _Eren, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Eren, dis-moi._ Toujours ce même discours niais, ces mêmes questions qu'il laissait sans réponse. Qui aurait pu comprendre ce mal être si profond ?

Le garçon inspira une dernière fois avant de battre ne retraite, se sentant défaillir sous les rafales glacées. Il se jeta en arrière pour ne pas tomber et atterrit sur le sol trempé de neige fondue.

Il avait aussi essayé la drogue. Laquelle, il ne savait pas. De l'herbe achetée un bras à un trafiquant qu'il avait eu la chance de croiser un soir alors qu'il rentrait du lycée. Rien de bien satisfaisant non plus. Le vide était décuplé par les substances.

Alors Eren se pliait à ses pulsions désespérées et se méprisait d'être aussi faible. Il empoigna ses cheveux et tenta d'arrêter le flot de larme qui coulait sur ses joues sans y parvenir. Le froid qui le tenaillait soudainement jusqu'aux os le fit hurler de rage et il abattit son poing sur le sol. La douleur lui arracha un nouveau grognement et il s'allongea au sol, brusquement pris de fatigue.

Après quelques minutes, plongé entre le sommeil et l'éveil, il se sentit plus apaisé. La plaie avait cessé de le lacérer. Cependant, le froid, lui, subsistait. Eren releva son visage pour découvrir qu'il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Il se leva à contrecœur et verrouilla les battants, frissonnant sous la brise glacée qui l'assaillit. La ville restait immobile.

A ce même moment, un fracas contre la porte d'entrée déchira le silence. Le garçon sursauta, sortit de sa torpeur. _Grisha._ Il se précipita vers la porte et tourna le verrou. Son père s'était laissé couler à terre, le visage collé contre la porte.

Eren soupira et passa ses bras sous ses épaules avant de le tirer vers lui. Grisha empestait l'alcool et l'aigreur de la transpiration. Il s'agita, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible puis ses paupières se refermèrent et il n'eut plus de mouvement de recul. Le garçon l'allongea sur le canapé et tira sur lui une vieille couverture rapiécée sans prendre la peine de le changer.

Avant, Eren aurait été blessé, peut-être même en colère face à cette attitude si irresponsable. Maintenant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Il souffla, hésita à rajouter un second plaid en remarquant que son souffle se transformait en buée dans l'air glacé, puis secoua finalement la tête en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il enleva son tshirt trempé de neige fondue et de sueur et en enfila un autre en le doulant de deux pulls. Il saisit aussi son écharpe et ses gants et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il n'avait pas refermée. Son manteau pendait dans l'armoire et il s'y emmitoufla avant de sortir.

L'air lui parut moins froid que celui de l'appartement et une fois ce dernier laissé derrière lui, Eren se sentit plus léger. La neige débutait sa fonte aux timides rayons de soleil et stagnait sur la chaussée, tout était silencieux. Eren n'entendait que le sang battre ses tempes, rythmer ses pensées.

A vrai dire, il s'efforçait de vider son esprit pour ignorer les abysses qui ne tarderaient pas à se faire ressentir de nouveau. Puis quelques jours plus tard, il y aurait une nouvelle crise.

Il enfonça son menton dans son écharpe, tentant de chasser la vérité puis se concentra sur la place qu'il approchait et les deux soldats immobiles qui s'y tenaient. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, la voix de celui de gauche perdit de son intensité et ils le fixèrent avec agressivité jusqu'à ce qu'il prit une petite rue pour échapper à leur regard.

Et il apparut une nouvelle fois.

Les évènements de la veille éclatèrent dans son esprit jusque-là plutôt embrumé, et Eren frissonna. Le Mur s'élevait de nouveau à une centaine de mètres. Seulement, ce n'était plus les cris à peine audibles des soldats, le faisceau du mirador ou les atrocités qui s'en dégageaient qui envahissaient son esprit, mais le regard intense du soldat de la veille. Il eût un sentiment de malaise et ses pas se firent moins assurés. Cependant, il continua d'avancer vers la séparation. Inlassablement.

Il s'en voulut un bref instant d'être aussi inconscient, puis ses pensées furent chassées par la beauté du soldat qui saturait son esprit. Il s'en voulut aussi d'être submergé par un simple visage qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

Les soldats arrivaient en masse, pour être répartis entre plusieurs postes, sillonnaient les remparts et les rues puis disparaissaient. Jamais les mêmes visages, seulement des uniformes et des armes.

Puis Eren se rendit compte qu'avant celui de la veille, il n'avait jamais vu ces mercenaires comme des êtres humains à part entière. Qui pouvait oppresser toute une population comme ils le faisaient et vivre libre de conscience à côté ? Quelques années plus tôt, dans la confusion et l'horreur qu'avait laissée la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Eren n'aurait jamais cru que la perversion de l'Homme allait réapparaitre de sitôt. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un Mur serait ainsi érigé, coupant rues et habitations, déchirant des familles entières. L'humanité n'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Fallait-il de nouvelles victimes et de nouveaux bourreaux ?

Dans ses instants les plus fous, il espérait que l'Homme cesserait de perpétrer ces massacres, arrêterait de ne vivre que pour l'élévation sociale et le pouvoir. Un jour, peut-être, les dirigeants ivres de pouvoir et de richesses arrêteraient d'anéantir des populations en scandant les mots « liberté » et « paix ».

Certains s'étonnaient de ces idées si pacifistes on ne pouvait être si honnête dans une société si noire de vices. En fait, Eren se gardait bien de leur révéler ses orientations sexuelles : l'homophobie semblait persister et cela malgré la légère évolution des mœurs.

Le mur était tout près, désormais. N'ayant jamais pris cette rue auparavant, il fut surpris de remarquer un minuscule bâtiment de béton armé collé à un vieil immeuble que l'on avait déserté car il était trop proche de la séparation. Eren se figea. La porte était ouverte et il entendait des voix s'élever. Il reconnut aussitôt celle du soldat de la veille, qui couvrait d'injures hasardeuses une seconde voix plus grave et plus posée.

Le garçon recula de quelques pas, et ne pouvant se résoudre à partir, il se retira dans un renfoncement du mur une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Les voix lui parvenaient toujours.

« Putain, Erwin, tu fous quoi ! gronda la voix du soldat. Lâches-moi !»

Eren fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien lui faire ?

« Allons, Levi-»

Il y eut un fracas suivi d'un cri étouffé.

Levi ? Alors c'était cela, son prénom ?

_Levi_. Eren restait interdit. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui. Il aurait voulu s'approcher, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il ne le connaissait même pas, et n'était pas censé être ici.

La porte se ferma de l'intérieur et pendant quelques minutes, seules quelques faibles plaintes vinrent troubler le silence pesant. Puis un homme en uniforme, à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux blonds sorti de la bâtisse, une expression suffisante collée au visage.

Eren n'aimait pas cela. Il scruta son habit et ses grades. Ils lui semblèrent différents de celui de l'autre soldat. Il était sans doute l'un de ses supérieurs.

Le blond prenait une ruelle plus loin lorsque Levi sortit à son tour de la bâtisse. Le garçon peina à le reconnaître ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et lui collaient à la peau, sa peau qui était si pâle qu'elle semblait translucide, et ses yeux avaient comme perdu de leur intensité. Ses sourcils étaient éternellement froncés, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Cette vision comme désespérée de l'homme qui lui avait paru si intimidant la veille le frappa tel un coup de fouet. _Perdu_. Levi était comme un gosse apeuré soudainement submergé par une foule d'adulte aux visages inconnus et aux voix trop agressives.

Cependant, il n'y avait personne. Seulement ses démons intérieurs.

Le soldat se figea quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et grogna de douleur ou de honte, peut-être même les deux. Il essuya son visage d'un revers de manche, arrangea ses mèches et se redressa. Soudain, il fut pris d'un sursaut et releva la tête.

Eren se tapit contre le mur. Il lui semblait que l'homme regardait désormais dans sa direction. Mais après quelques secondes, il détourna son visage et se hâta vers un regroupement de soldat qui se formait une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Le garçon frissonna. En quelques secondes à peine, il semblait avoir retrouvé son assurance. Cependant, son expression désespérée hantait toujours les pensées d'Eren.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer ?

Il se souvint des plaintes qui montaient de la bâtisse et de l'air suffisant de l'homme blond. Eren eut un sursaut de dégout. _Non, n'y penses même pas._ Et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas impossible. Bertholdt, une des connaissances dont le père travaillait dans l'armée, lui avait déjà avoué que les violences entre un supérieur et ses subordonnés n'étaient pas rares, notamment dans le contexte si pervers de l'armée soviétique.

Eren secoua la tête et lorsque le soldat fut hors de vue, il sortit de sa cachette et remonta la rue qu'il avait empruntée une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Le soleil en déclin débutait sa percée dans les nuages et la neige fondue avait gelé sur les trottoirs.

Les deux soldats sur la place avaient été remplacés par de nouveaux, immobiles et muets. Le garçon se hâtait de rentrer chez lui, les doigts gelés rappés dans ses poches rugueuses et les joues en feu. Mais il n'en tenait pas vraiment compte seul le Levi occupait ses pensées.

Lorsqu'Eren arriva chez lui, l'air de l'appartement s'était un peu réchauffé et Grisha était toujours étendu sur le canapé. Il replaça la couverture qui était tombée sur son père et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ignorant les affaires qui jonchaient son lit, il s'y coucha sans se déshabiller et s'emmitoufla dans la couette, encore frissonnant.

Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était accablé par la fatigue, et peu lui importait l'heure, il ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

Et en sombrant dans le sommeil, il se résolut à retourner à la bâtisse le lendemain. Le soldat, il lui fallait le revoir à tout prix pendant les quelques secondes où il lui était apparu, le vide si profond qui le tenaillait immuablement s'était comme comblé d'espoir désespéré.

.

.

.

.

**A bientôt mes enfants o/**

**Ps: vous pensez qu'il s'est passé quoi avec Erwin?**


	4. Chapter 3: De nouveaux plans

**Hey ! **

**Ça fait… Trois mois, encore ? Je m'en veux, sincèrement, mais cette fois ci j'ai perdu toute motivation quand j'ai cassé mon portable où se trouvait… Le plan entier de la fiction. Bon, tant pis, on fera sans, même si j'étais plutôt contente de moi **

**En tout cas vos reviews, vos favoris ou vos follows me font toujours extrêmement plaisir, même si j'y réponds un mois après ! Keur.**

**Petite info pour ce chapitre: la Spree est une rivière qui traverse Berlin. La RFA (Berlin Est) s'appropriait d'ailleurs toutes les eaux et les rives. La rivière se dédouble en plein milieu de la ville. Après avoir lu quelques témoignages, je me suis aperçue que beaucoup de personnes s'étaient tournées vers cette possibilité pour fuir Berlin Est. **

**Encore une fois, si vous repérez un anachronisme, dites le moi ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Il y a au final vingt-cinq passages menant à Berlin Ouest, exposa Armin en étalant une vieille carte de Berlin sur la table. »

Il suivit un tracé rouge du bout du doigt et continua : « Voici le Mur. Le lycée est ici, il ajouta en pointant un quartier près du dédoublement de la Spree. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la plupart des passages sont terrestres. On en compte treize par voie routière et quatre ferroviaires. Ensuite, il nous reste la voie d'eau ».

Le blond releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Leur petit groupe s'était de nouveau réuni dans une salle du lycée afin étudier d'autres possibilités de fuite. Jean grattait furieusement sur une feuille volante en hochant la tête régulièrement, Connie gobait à moitié, Sacha tentait discrètement de manger un paquet de chips. Eren, lui, peinait à se concentrer et trop souvent son regard se perdait dans le vide.

« Bon, on peut déjà oublier la voie ferroviaire, reprit Armin. Il n'y a que trois axes, et aucun arrêt dans Berlin Est. Les voyageurs ont même l'obligation de fermer les rideaux. Inutile de vous parler des contrôles aux frontières.  
Pour les voies routières, le contrôle est lui aussi très strict. Ouverture du capot, du coffre, tout. Impossible de cacher quelqu'un. Je me suis aussi renseigné pour les faux papiers, mais la procédure est beaucoup trop longue.  
-Et les voies maritimes ? intervint Sasha.  
-J'y viens, j'y viens. Enfin de compte, traverser la Spree reste le meilleur moyen de passer la frontière. Bien entendu, les patrouilles sont très attentives, et beaucoup ont-  
-On s'en fout, des morts, Armin, le coupa sèchement Jean. Bien entendu, que c'est risqué. Mais à quoi tu t'attends ? A ce qu'ils nous laissent passer, tous souriants, en nous faisant de grands signes en guise d'au revoir ? »

Armin avala sa salive et soupira avant de regarder durement son interlocuteur.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je préfère que tout le monde se rende compte des risques, et des conséquences. Si ce n'est pas la mort, ce sera la prison. »

Il agita sa main dans le vide, comme s'il chassait un insecte invisible.

« Enfin, passons. Je me suis renseigné sur ce qui nous attendait après le passage. Pas mal de lettres de personnes qui ont réussi à s'enfuir ont circulé, et j'ai appris que des camps pour réfugiés ont été créés, comme le Marienfelde. Il se trouve vers là, ajouta le blond en désignant une zone plutôt vague dans Berlin Ouest. J'ai aussi vu qu'on peut toucher une sorte d'allocation de bienvenue d'environ une centaine de deutsche marks. Si on les réunit, on aura assez pour permettre à Marco de nous héberger le temps de nous procurer de nouveaux papiers et un travail. »

Il leva de nouveau les yeux tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Jean.

« Je crois que c'est tout. Des questions ? »

Personne ne prit la parole. Jean remercia vaguement Armin avant de s'échapper dans les volutes sombres de son long manteau, Connie et Sasha rejoignirent leur salle de classe main dans la main.

« Je n'aurai accès aux archives de mon grand-père que dans quelques jours, donc je ne peux rien avancer ce soir, dit Armin après quelques instants. On pourrait se voir ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls. »

Eren ne réagit pas et rangea machinalement son stylo dans son sac. Ce fut la fraicheur des doigts du blond effleurant sa nuque qui le réveilla. Il se retourna vivement.

« Eren, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, il murmura. »

Le brun secoua la tête. _Toujours la même question._

« Je suis fatigué. »

Il soupira et lança son sac sur son épaule. _Tu es toujours fatigué._

« Je vais bien, il rajouta. »

En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Armin hocha la tête, lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Alors, pour ce soir ?  
-Oui.  
-Ton père est là, en ce moment ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »

Puis ils sortirent en silence, marchèrent jusqu'à leur prochain cours. Du russe. Eren n'y comprenait rien, n'y voyait que des lettres de l'alphabet cyrillique qui noircissaient les pages blanches de son cahier, s'alignant sans aucun sens. Alors qu'il était quasiment sûr qu'Armin était arrivé à un stade où il ne lui manquait qu'une centaine de mots pour être bilingue, lui ne devait pas dépasser le stade de la présentation. Quatre, cinq lignes apprises par cœur lors de la première année, qu'il pouvait réciter mécaniquement si on le lui demandait. Remerciements à sa mémoire sélective pour garder ces choses inutiles.

Le russe, il s'en foutait. Les Russes pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Etait-il débarqué chez eux, lui, en leur enfonçant le nez dans du vocabulaire et des tournures incompréhensibles ? Non.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le professeur était déjà présent. Ils s'installèrent en silence, Eren sortit son cahier, l'ouvrit à une page vierge et entreprit de griffonner ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
Cette fois-ci, c'était des courbes. Involontairement, ils formèrent un visage, un visage rarement vu mais dont la beauté ne pouvait que rester gravée dans son esprit.

A ses côtés, Armin participait activement et remplissait des pages entières.

Le Levi de graphite prit rapidement forme, son regard transperçant le papier pour se plonger dans celui d'Eren. Ce dernier s'appliquait sur les nuances, les ombres aux coins des lèvres du soldat. Parfois, il se tournait vers la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, des ténèbres formaient comme une membrane et des ombres se découpaient dans la lointaine lumière des lampadaires.

Au bout de longues minutes, Armin se rappela de l'existence de son meilleur ami. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, soupira lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était absolument pas concentré, puis laissa finalement échapper un sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le croquis.

« Qui est-ce ?  
-Aucune idée, mentit Eren. Un passant, peut-être. »

Armin hocha distraitement la tête et retourna à son cours. Le brun griffonna encore pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira et effaça son dessin. La journée ne faisait que commencer et il se sentait déjà vidé de toute énergie.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du lycée à la dernière sonnerie, les immeubles happaient lentement le soleil.  
Armin et Eren saluèrent d'un signe Jean qui débattait avec des élèves plus âgés, puis discutèrent brièvement avec Sacha et Connie, enlacés près d'un lampadaire, avant de se hâter vers l'arrêt de train.

Ils furent parmi les premiers à arriver, et le blond prit place sur le banc branlant du cabanon tandis qu'Eren s'appuyait sur le mur, le faisant chanceler.  
Ils attendirent en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis le train arriva enfin, trouant le crépuscule de son faisceau brûlant. Le brun plissa les yeux et se redressa.  
À l'intérieur, il restait encore quelques places et ils purent se mettre côte à côte.  
Rapidement, Armin sortit un livre et des cahiers.  
« On sera tranquille, comme ça, se justifia-t-il. »  
Eren ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête.  
« Tu devrais faire de même, continua le blond tout en commençant à griffonner les réponses d'un exercice de maths.  
-Pas envie. »  
Le plus grand soupira et se cala contre la vitre. Son ami n'insista pas et il l'observa jusqu'à leur arrêt s'acharner sur une construction dans le reflet du verre. Dehors, le soleil sombra entre deux toits et les rougeurs du crépuscule envahirent le wagon.  
Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin devant le quai au cabanon qu'il connaissait tant, Eren souffla de soulagement et se leva brusquement en jetant son sac sur son épaule. Comme il l'avait prévu, Armin n'avait pas vu venir l'arrêt et se démenait maintenant pour fourrer à temps ses affaires dans son sac à dos. Le brun prit ses cahiers dans sa main gauche et le livre dans sa droite.  
« Tu t'en occuperas dehors, il déclara en s'avançant vers la sortie. »  
Son ami lui sourit et descendit du véhicule en vitesse. Les portes claquèrent derrière son dos lorsqu'il mis les deux pieds sur le quai.  
« On se dépêche, il caille, dit Eren en enfonçant son menton dans son écharpe. »  
Armin hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du brun qui était déjà à quelques pas devant lui.  
Ils passèrent devant le bordel vide -on était en semaine, après tout - et arrivèrent rapidement à la place d'où partaient les ruelles menant au Mur.  
Deux soldats discutaient à voix basse, assis sur des marches, et ne levèrent même pas les yeux lorsque les deux adolescents passèrent devant eux.  
Le brun, en passant devant l'une des ruelles, jeta un regard vers le Mur qui s'élevait au loin. Il chercha vaguement la silhouette du soldat, en vain. Tout était sombre et désert, régulièrement balayé par la lumière du mirador.  
Le garçon garda un air impassible et de tourna vers Armin:  
« Tu restes dormir?  
-Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourquoi pas, il répondit après quelques instants d'hésitation.  
-Il n'y a aucun problème, murmura Eren. »  
Il reconsidéra sa proposition. D'un côté, il voulait être seul et retourner auprès du mur, il voulait revoir le soldat pour comprendre cette passion aussi soudaine qu'étrange. Néanmoins, tout cela était téméraire et il comptait sur la présence d'Armin pour apaiser ces "pulsions", sans pour autant lui en parler.  
« Merci, il dit finalement. »  
Le blond posa sa main sur son avant-bras et lui sourit en guise de réponse. Eren se sentit immédiatement apaisé, malgré sa respiration qui se faisait plus difficile depuis quelques minutes. Alors, il lui sourit en retour. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, cela semblait être un sourire sincère et spontané.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Eren quelques minutes plus tard, gelés jusqu'aux os. Armin posa son sac dans l'entrée et se tourna vers son ami en levant un sourcil. Le concerné ne répondit pas et lui intima le silence en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Puis il s'avança lentement dans le salon, toujours muet. Quelques tasses de café traînaient sur la table et dans l'évier, une bouteille à moitié vide gisait à côté du canapé. Cependant, l'habitation était silencieuse et aucun indice autre ne laissait penser que Grisha était présent. Eren préféra néanmoins vérifier cela et s'approcha de la chambre de son père. Il appuya sur la poignée mais elle refusa de céder la pièce était fermée à clef.

« Il n'y a personne, dit-il enfin en se retournant vers Armin.

-Hm, d'accord. »

Armin lui prit son manteau, enleva le sien et alla les accrocher dans l'entrée. Eren se rapprocha de la cuisine et leur servit deux verres d'eau, n'ayant pas grand-chose de plus à offrir.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? il demanda au blond tandis que ce dernier revenait vers lui.

-Oui, finir mes devoirs. »

Il s'assis devant la table basse du salon, ouvrit son sac, sortit ses affaires et soupira en relevant la tête vers Eren qui le dévisageait, immobile.

« Fais-en de même, s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il n'y a que les plans qui te tiennent à cœur, mais travaille. La vie ne s'arrête pas à traverser la frontière… Une fois dans Berlin Ouest, il faudra étudier, travailler, débuter une nouvelle vie. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'y arriver avec du retard dans tes cours – en plus, je suis quasiment sûr qu'ils sont dix fois plus avancés que nous. »

Le brun ignora d'abord le conseil.

« Tu veux de l'eau ? »

Armin secoua la tête en soupirant tandis que son ami le servait et s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Merci.

-Armin, sois sincère, dit enfin Eren après quelques instants d'hésitation. »

Il baissa la tête vers le bois rayé de la table et gratta du bout de l'ongle une vieille tâche.

« Berlin Ouest. C'est possible, ou pas ? Plus on avance et… et moins j'y crois. »

Il se sentait en proie à une nouvelle crise de panique. Des larmes commençaient déjà à obstruer sa voix, il sentait les doigts de sa main gauche crispés contre le verre. Armin ne répondait pas, toujours penché sur son livre.

« Des gens sont morts, d'autres continuent de mourir en voulant passer la frontière. Armin, j'ai vu les chiens, les barbelés, les miradors. Et… Et j'ai vu la violence de certains soldats, ajouta-t-il en repensant à Levi et à son supérieur, le grand blond. »

Il soupira, tenta de finir son verre mais une boule se formait dans sa gorge et il ne parvint à avaler. Il allait se lever pour le mettre dans l'évier lorsqu'Armin prit enfin la parole.

« Et bien… Eren, en toute sincérité, je doute de beaucoup de choses. Je doute de mes plans, de leurs sources, je doute des chances de passage, et je doute aussi de l'accueil que l'on nous réservera si on réussit. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, il me semble improbable que nous en sortions tous indemnes. Mais je pense… Je pense que cela vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Sa voix tremblait. Eren tenta de capter son regard mais il détourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Les ténèbres avaient déjà envahis la ville et on ne parvenait même pas à distinguer l'immeuble d'en face.

« Oui, on ne peut pas rester ici, reprit le blond. Eren, Berlin Est est une prison. Nous sommes censurés, surveillés, traqués. Parfois, je n'ose pas sortir de chez moi de peur que des mercenaires puissent trouver quelque chose à me reprocher. Le pays régresse, le gouvernement et l'économie de l'URSS ne sont pas faits pour durer dans l'autre bloc, les Américains ont toujours un temps d'avance. Et ils ont la démocratie, la République. Alors, sincèrement, je préfère mourir en essayant, mourir pour la Liberté que de pourrir ici et de ne rien tenter. »

Le brun ne répondit tout d'abord pas, perdu dans ses réflexions. Puis il se leva et prit place aux côtés de son ami et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses paupières.

« Armin, tu as raison, dit-il en tentant de rester calme. Nous tenterons, quitte à y laisser nos vies. »

Armin ne répondit pas mais Eren sentit ses mains se rejoindre derrière son dos. Berlin Ouest, il en rêvait. Cependant, il sentait quelque chose le rattacher ici, au milieu de tous ces visages détruits et ces rues sans couleur. Car c'était ici qu'il s'était senti vivre, une fraction de seconde, pour le première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il resserra sa prise autour de son ami. _Armin, si tu savais. Moi aussi, je doute._

Un part de lui ne pouvait se résoudre de laisser l'étrange soldat ici.


	5. Chapitre 4: Levi

**Hey !**

**Eh, mais attendez. Cela fait vingt jours exactement que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre. Pourrais-je arriver, finalement, à tenir mes délais ? Oui, bon, d'accord, j'en doute aussi. On verra pour la prochaine fois.**

**Encore et toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews adorables et vos favoris/follows ça me fait juste super plaisir que des lecteurs aiment et suivent ce que j'écris ! **

**Petite info pour ce chapitre (un peu plus court que les autres mais qui marque un tournant uhu): après m'être baladée sur Google Earth, j'ai vu que la Spree se dédoublait à pas mal d'endroits, en fait. Si vous voulez mieux vous situer par rapport à la fiction, le dédoublement ici cité se trouve près du Reichstag (non, je n'ai pas fait exprès). Le lycée d'Eren se trouve au nord du dédoublement, et son appartement beaucoup plus au nord. Mais bref, ne nous étalons pas. Je vous donnerai toutes les informations nécessaires dans le temps voulu.**

_**Dernière info: si vous le pouvez, lisez ce chapitre sur l'album Pablo Honey de Radiohead, cela correspond vraiment bien. **_

Le week end était passé vite. Armin, se justifiant d'un projet à terminer pour une option, était parti tôt dans la matinée du samedi, et Grisha n'était réapparut qu'en fin de soirée pour disparaître quelques heures plus tard dans la nuit. Il avait aussi beaucoup plu les pavés étaient encore recouverts d'une fine couche de verglas.

De nombreuses fois, entre deux averses, Eren était allé s'aventurer près du Mur. Toujours la même ruelle, toujours le même but. Des soldats, il en avait vu de toutes les tailles, de tous les grades. Caché derrière le même mur que la dernière fois, il avait vu le faisceau du mirador éclairer le pavé à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, tard le samedi soir. Il avait entendu les chiens, leurs hurlements. Chaque seconde, il avait senti son cœur prêt à lâcher.

Pourtant, _son_ soldat, jamais il ne l'avait aperçu.

Il avait fini par renoncer tard le dimanche soir, après une dernière escapade inutile. Le froid avait gelé et bleui ses doigts, ses mâchoires claquaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter et l'horloge affichait minuit passé. Il avait refermé la porte et s'était endormi encore tout habillé, emmitouflé du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa couverture. Quelques heures plus tard, ses paupières se rouvraient sans qu'il n'ait réellement eu l'impression de s'être reposé.

Quant au Lundi, ça avait été la routine. Durant la réunion, Armin avait expliqué le déroulement entier du plan il ne lui restait plus que quelques petits détails à régler. La fuite était prévue deux semaines plus tard, le Jeudi. Il y avait, avait-il dit, une «importante probabilité de réussir », mais on ne pouvait tout de même pas négliger les chances d'aboutir à un échec. Et par un échec, il avait ajouté gravement, il entendait l'arrêt du groupe entier, voir même la mise à mort sur le champ. Jean lui avait conseillé de revoir ses priorités, Connie avait serré la main d'une Sacha inhabituellement immobile et muette.

Eren, lui, parmi toute cette agitation et cette excitation qui le rendaient malade, avait senti ses abysses intérieures se manifester, gronder au loin. Il pensait au soldat, au soldat qu'il n'avait pas vu, au Grisha encore détruit qu'il avait entendu rentrer le samedi soir. Il regardait Armin sans vraiment le voir, l'écoutait sans réellement le comprendre.

A la fin de la réunion, il avait reçu des papiers qui résumaient l'opération. « Ne les perdez pas, ne les laissez pas tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout, tenez-vous prêts» avaient été les consignes. Il avait soupiré et était sorti de la pièce en ignorant le regard interrogateur d'Armin. _Eren, tu es sûr d'aller bien ?_

Il avait secoué inconsciemment la tête, ne sachant comment réagir. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre, lorsque lui-même ne savait pas ?

Puis finalement, la journée était passée vite. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit, tirant Eren de ses pensées, Armin redessinait sur son cahier le cheminement qu'il leur faudrait prendre lors de la fuite. Le brun détourna son regard de la fenêtre, ferma son livre en soufflant. Il sortit de la salle sans un mot, se glissant comme une ombre entre les autres lycéens pressés. Il sortit rapidement du bâtiment et se hâta de marcher vers l'arrêt de train, sans prendre le temps de saluer des connaissances. Pour éviter tout risque de contact, visuel ou physique, il prit l'air de flâner, le nez en l'air, les yeux perdus dans le décor – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Entre les immeubles abîmés, la lune qui débutait sa descente lui asséna un coup c'était comme si elle lui rappelait que ce soir, encore une fois, il serait seul et au bord du gouffre. Toute la matinée, il s'était senti tiré vers le bas, grignoté par d'étranges sentiments. Il avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de griffer, puis lui venaient soudainement des bouffées de bonheur et de puissance. Quelques instants plus tard, il retombait dans le douloureux néant.

Eren soupira, abandonnant l'envie de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il arriva rapidement à l'arrêt en compagnie des habitués. Il s'appuya comme à son habitude sur le mur de l'abri, planta son regard dans les carreaux brisés des logements qui longeaient l'autre côté des rails. A côté de lui, deux étudiants parlaient des cours à voix basse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train arriva. Eren monta dans le premier wagon, fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était anormalement bondé. Presque toutes les places étaient occupées, et il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il trouva deux sièges côtes à côtes vides. Il s'installa à la fenêtre, perdit son regard dans le paysage et en oublia de poser son sac sur la place d'à côté.

Le train passa près de la Spree, et Eren sentit son estomac se nouer. Une demi-douzaine des navires armés balayait mécaniquement les eaux, et il pouvait entendre dans un coin de son esprit les cris agressifs des soldats. Il déglutit difficilement. Ce soir, se promit-il, il lirait les documents que lui avait donnés Armin. Ses doutes, ses foutus hauts et bas ne devaient pas porter incidence sur le futur de ses amis il était hors de questions que la fuite échoue par sa faute.

Le train s'arrêta doucement, les roues grincèrent contre les rails et quelques passagers se levèrent pour descendre. Quelques instants plus tard, les places étaient de nouveau occupées et le véhicule repartait.

Eren dévisagea vaguement les nouveaux arrivants et appuya son visage contre la vitre avant de fermer les yeux. Puis soudainement, il sentit à ses côtés une présence nouvelle. La personne soupira et il la sentit se caler contre le dossier de son siège.

« Bonsoir. »

Les paupières du garçon s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes.

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Sa main se crispa sur l'accoudoir et il tourna lentement son visage vers le nouvel arrivant. Des pupilles d'acier liquide le transpercèrent. _Levi._

« Bonsoir, il parvint à articuler en tentant de paraître assuré. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Levi n'avait pas réellement changé depuis la dernière fois. Même cheveux ébènes, même teint pâle. Même beauté à en couper le souffle. Seulement, cette fois ci, il ne portait pas l'uniforme mais un simple jean et un long manteau sombre. Lorsqu'Eren se surprit à fixer le soldat avec tant d'insistance, il se détourna, gêné.

Levi, lui, gardait son regard impassible sur le garçon.

« Tu ne serais pas le gamin qui traînait près du Mur ? il demanda simplement, sans mauvais ton dans sa voix.»

Le brun fronça ses sourcils à l'entente du « gamin », presque blessé, puis se ressaisit. Levi le mettait mal à l'aise, comme dans une position d'infériorité. Pourtant, même assis, il le dépassait de quelques centimètres.

« Il se pourrait bien, il répondit sèchement.

-Tu sais, n'y a rien d'intéressant là-bas, soupira le plus âgé. »

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il sentait sur son cou le regard brûlant du soldat.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous plus votre uniforme ? »

La question était partie d'elle-même il se gifla mentalement et ses yeux se fermèrent presque instinctivement à l'attente de la réaction du soldat devant tant d'indiscrétion.

« Je ne travaille pas, aujourd'hui, il répondit d'un ton impassible.»

Eren rouvrit les yeux, hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le brun priant pour que le trajet aux côtés de Levi ne finisse jamais, ce dernier observant silencieusement les autres passagers. Eren dirigea lentement son regard vers lui. Il voulait revoir son visage, mémoriser chaque trait, l'exacte inclinaison de ses lèvres, le moindre mouvement de ses cheveux. Le brun se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Levi sentait à la fois l'hiver ensoleillé, les livres qu'on oublie trop longtemps dans un grenier et l'amertume du café. Le plus jeune se sentit soudainement plus détendu et il souffla en se laissant aller contre son dossier. Dehors, les rues s'étaient assombrit et le garçon reconnut au loin un des bâtiments proches de son arrêt. Il soupira et saisit son sac à contrecœur. Soudainement, Levi se tourna vers lui.

« Eh, gamin. »

Eren ne releva même pas et l'encouragea à continuer d'un grognement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. L'intensité des émotions que renvoyaient ses orbes d'acier le toucha profondément, lui donna comme une impression de vertige. Il souhaita que cet instant dure une éternité. Cependant, un instant plus tard, Levi détourna ses yeux vers la vitre derrière le garçon. L'étrange sensation abandonna le corps de ce dernier, et il expira longuement.

« Ton prénom, le soldat dit finalement. »

L'arrêt se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Eren. »

Quelques passagers s'agitèrent, se levèrent. L'abri branlant se découpait dans les lueurs de la maison close voisine.

« Et vous ? »

Levi ne répondit pas de suite. Il se leva et s'écarta pour laisser passer Eren, puis lorsque celui-ci fut passé, il se rassit, du côté de la fenêtre cette fois. Alors, il replongea son regard dans celui du garçon tandis que le train s'arrêtait.

« Levi. »

Eren hocha la tête, fit un semblant de sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se referma derrière lui et quelques instants plus tard, le train redémarrait. Il resta longtemps sur le quai, suivant du regard l'œil brûlant du train qui se découpait dans le ciel assombrit en s'éloignant.

Bientôt, il disparut entre deux grands immeubles, comme s'il n'eut jamais existé.

Eren se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'enroula dans la couverture, le dossier sur la fuite à la main. Il soupira et l'ouvrit. En première page, un plan de Berlin. La Spree coupait la ville en deux, se dédoublant aux alentours du lycée. Armin avait marqué d'une croix rouge l'emplacement du début du plan, à quelques kilomètres du dédoublement de la rivière, non loin du lycée. Il tourna la page.

_Nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre de rentrer chez nous après les cours,_ était-il écrit. _La saison nous permet une visibilité réduite due à la nuit plus avancée qu'en été, et nous resterons deux heures tout au plus à trainer en ville. Cependant, nous nous rapprocherons petit à petit du point de départ._

Armin avait redessiné la forme de la Spree et avait nommé placé les bâtiments et places les plus proches.

_Reichstag,_ indiquait une flèche. _Place Washington_, indiquait une autre. Un cercle rouge avait été tracé autour d'une zone de la rivière. _Ici se trouve l'emplacement clé du plan. La rivière devenant plus large et formant une seconde branche, il devrait y avoir plus de navires de garde. Cependant, après avoir observé quelques temps leur ronde, Connie a remarqué une faille dans leur système. Toutes les quarante minutes environ, un des deux navires est trop loin pour pouvoir surveiller correctement la zone, et logiquement, l'autre avance dans la branche . Ceci nous laisse un cours délai pour traverser la rivière._

A la suite de ces explications, deux flèches montraient une lettre A et une lettre B. Les explications continuaient plus loin.

_Voici le plan A, et le plan B, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué lors de la dernière réunion. Le plan A consiste à arriver vers la place Washington, sois au nord de la naissance de la branche secondaire de la rivière. Le B consiste à arriver dans les parcs au nord du Reichstag, soit plus au sud. Je donnerai l'ordre de replis vers la zone B si la zone A me parait inaccessible._

Eren fronça les sourcils en entamant la phrase suivante. Les lettres étaient penchées vers la droite, mal formées. Il était évident que la main d'Armin tremblait lorsqu'il avait écrit ces mots.

_S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Jean prendrait la suite de l'opération. _

Le garçon lâcha le dossier et enfouit son visage dans ses couvertures. L'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Armin lui était insupportable. Armin était le cerveau, celui qui travaillait, celui qui souffrait derrière son éternel sourire, l'une des seules personnes réellement utiles qu'il connaissait. Sa mort n'était tout simplement pas concevable, pas après tant de travail et de volonté. Au fond, et Eren avait mal en y pensant, Armin était l'innocence brisée par un monde cruel. Il était l'ange souillé par les horreurs des Hommes, l'ange à qui on arrachait les plumes dans un espoir désespéré de rédemption. « Laisse-moi être tes ailes », n'est-ce pas, pensa amèrement Eren. La vérité était que le blond avait déjà tout donné. Des ailes, il n'en avait plus. Et Eren se jura de donner sa vie pour lui si l'opération tournait mal. Sa vie pour quelques plumes à raccrocher sur les vestiges de ses ailes.

Eren soupira, soudainement las de tout. Il referma le dossier sans en lire d'avantage et le lança sur son bureau, puis roula sur lui-même, ses yeux fatigués rivés sur les tâches du plafond. Il n'avait même pas la force de déprimer, pensa-t-il ironiquement. La lumière encore allumée, il se sentit partir doucement vers le sommeil. Dans le peu de conscience qui lui restait, il pensa à Levi, à son parfum rassurant, à son air impassible trahis par son regard bouleversant. Leur échange lui paraissait presque irréel tant il était inattendu. Il sentait naître dans son ventre un sentiment inconnu, comme un bonheur à la fois intense et minuscule.

Puis finalement, à la limite de l'inconscience, il se surprit à mettre un mot sur cette sensation. Cependant, il n'était certainement pas encore prêt pour cela. Ou du moins, pas prêt à le voir surgir d'une manière si inattendue.


	6. Chapitre 5: Hésitations (so twilight)

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos follows/favoris et vos adorables reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! La fiction prend encore un tournant^^ J'ai vraiment trop hâte d'écrire la suite et j'y vais de ce pas car c'est les vacances et être une larve devant son ordinateur toute la journée n'est plus un problème. En plus, il pleut chez moi. Youhou.**

**Bon, maintenant, je dois vous raconter ma vie, car seules les adoratrices de Levi peuvent comprendre. Vous êtes prêtes ? IL Y A UN PREMIERE DANS MON LYCEE QUI RESSEMBLE A LEVI. MEME TAILLE. MEME VISAGE. Dois-je le séquestrer ? Oui. *voix de frodon***

**Bref, on s'en fiche. Concernant le lycée d'Eren, il existe actuellement mais vers le nord de l'Allemagne, il me semble (un ami étant en échange là-bas je lui ai demandé le nom de son lycée pour être sûre de ne pas dire n'importe quoi. En tout cas il est tout jaune, c'est joli).**

** Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent son apparition presque miraculeuse, Eren ne revit pas Levi.

Il prenait pourtant soin de s'installer dans le même wagon que la dernière fois, à la même place, laissant celle à ses côtés vide. Lorsque le train desservait l'arrêt du plus âgé, il se penchait discrètement à la vitre et analysait chaque silhouette, chaque visage. Cependant, il ne voyait que les habitués de la ligne. Alors, il se détournait et soufflait, jetant des regards noirs aux autres passagers. Quant au mur, inutile de s'y rendre: Levi étant en congé, il semblait illogique de l'y croiser. Foutu soldat.

Le mardi matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ses pensées s'étaient immédiatement tournées vers lui. Il s'était senti bêtement sourire, comme un automatisme. Ce fut cette considération qui fit comprendre la gravité de la situation à Eren. Levi était devenu une obsession.

Le garçon s'était effondré dans ses draps, avec l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué que la veille.  
Cet infime bonheur, malgré son intensité, il était forcément du à la fatigue et le stress accumulés lors des dernières semaines. Ce ne pouvait être que ça: qui pouvait s'éprendre aussi rapidement d'un inconnu? Il ne connaissait que son prénom.

Et puis, Eren était quasiment sûr qu'il était hétéro. _Quasiment._ Il avait rougit de gêne, de honte peut-être. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Il avait seulement suivi ses amis dans les séances d'espionnage des grandes sœurs ou des filles de leur classe lorsqu'elles se changeaient dans les vestiaires. Et le garçon se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti: rien.

Il avait soupiré et fermé les yeux, passant outre le problème de son orientation sexuelle.  
Non, se sentir étrangement attiré par un inconnu, ce n'était pas un problème en soi. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était ses doutes qui ne faisaient que s'accroître. Douter de lui-même, cela ne lui était arrivé que peu de fois, et pour des choses futiles. Mais pour la fuite qui touchait aussi ses amis les plus chers, il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur, et certainement pas à cause d'une rencontre. Et puis merde, Levi était un soldat, armé, engagé auprès de l'armée soviétique, avec comme ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas risquer de le mêler à tout leur plan.

Fuir cet enfer, il en avait toujours rêvé, non?

Eren souffla, lassé de toujours se poser les mêmes questions. On était jeudi, maintenant. Le ciel s'était légèrement découvert, laissant passer entre des filaments d'ouate les lumières rosées du soleil levant. Cependant, malgré l'apparition de l'astre, la température n'évoluait pas. Ou du moins, pas dans le bon sens.

Le garçon traversa sa rue, rejoignant le trottoir d'en face qui était en bien meilleur état.  
_Jeudi_. Le mot résonnait dans ses pensées. La fuite était prévue dans une semaine. Les détails concernant le plan avaient été réglés, un silence pesant enveloppait le groupe. Et Eren n'avait toujours pas rouvert le dossier. Il traînait sur son bureau, caché sous quelques sous des emballages sales et des paires de chaussettes. C'était comme s'il effrayait le jeune homme, lui rappelant que l'heure était proche, toujours plus proche. Le menaçant d'un nouvel élan de faiblesse.  
Eren secoua la tête et hâta le pas, de peur de rater son train. Il arriva bientôt à la place habituelle gardée par deux soldats. Au loin, il apercevait entre deux immeubles la grisaille du Mur se détacher du ciel pastel.

La construction l'accabla d'un nouveau coup. _Une semaine._ Dans une semaine, il ne serait plus là. La prison, les eaux sombres de la Spree? Ou bien Berlin Ouest. Même si rien n'était sûr, il s'était promis qu'il ferait de son mieux, tâchant d'oublier le soldat et des hésitations que créait ce dernier. Ce soudain engouement commençait réellement à lui taper sur le système. Putain, il ne lui avait parlé que quelques minutes! Une dizaine de répliques, tout au plus? Eren serra les dents. Non, non. Il avait prié pour qu'un miracle se produise, n'est-ce pas? Pour que quelque chose le réveille, le secoue. Et bien c'était arrivé.

Il avala sa salive. Il pouvait voir son arrêt, au bout de la rue.

Oui, le miracle s'était produit. Mais ce n'était pas certainement pas Levi; c'était le plan. La fuite, la liberté. Pas les soubresauts de ses hormones d'adolescent pré pubère.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le quai, il s'appuya contre l'abri. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années attendait déjà à l'intérieur. Derrière ses lunettes, il pouvait voir de grosses poches cerner ses yeux. Il semblait fragile, terne, fatigué. Il lui rappelait étrangement Grisha.

_Grisha_. Eren lâcha un nouveau soupir lorsque ses pensées dévièrent vers son père.  
Il lui avait vaguement parlé des projets de fuite lors de la création de leur groupe. Le médecin n'avait pas répondu, hochant seulement la tête. Il s'en foutait. Il était bien, dans les déviances de Berlin Est, dans les courts bonheurs que lui offraient bordels et alcool au milieu de toute la crasse et la cruauté humaine. Eren pouvait bien se faire descendre, se retrouver en taule ou parvenir à passer la séparation; cela ferait une bouche en moins à nourrir. Mais au fond de lui-même, il avait senti quelque chose se soulever douloureusement à l'entente de ces projets. _Carla._ Qu'aurait dit Carla? Il était resté une fraction de seconde immobile, cherchant une réponse. Puis le poids du quotidien et de ses sentiments bousillés par le temps et les bouteilles avaient inhibé son esprit, achevant cette dernière résistance. Il valait mieux pour lui ne rien relever, replonger aussitôt dans sa carapace d'insensibilité. Il avait fait ses adieux à son fils depuis bien longtemps.

Sous les planches pourrissantes, l'homme toussa et Eren le vit marmonner quelque chose pour lui-même. Il remarqua aussi les rougeurs qui le prenaient aux joues, son regard hagard. Une brise légère lui apporta des relents d'alcool et de transpiration. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et se détourna vers l'horizon, attendant impatiemment le train.  
Dans Berlin Est, peu importait le mal qu'il se donnerait, il était destiné à pourrir. Comme Grisha. Comme cet homme. Et il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, train apparut à une centaine de mètres, comme recraché par un immeuble. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant les deux hommes, ses rouages grincèrent et des étincelles éclairèrent brièvement les rails rouillés.  
Une demi-douzaine de personnes descendit en silence, puis Eren monta, l'homme sur ses talons. Il s'assit machinalement à la même place que d'habitude, posa son coude sur l'accoudoir, sa tête contre la vitre. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants plus tard. Il se laissa somnoler; les nuits étaient difficiles en ce moment. Les cris des soldats, les faisceaux brûlants des miradors et les hurlements des chiens le poursuivaient jusque dans ses rêves. Sans parler de Levi.  
Il sentit le train frémir et dans un bruit mécanique, ils repartirent dans la nuit.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Eren se sentit flotter à la limite de l'inconscience, envahi par la douce torpeur d'un début de sommeil. Les plans et le soldat avaient quitté son esprit et il profita de ce court moment pour se reposer. Mais soudainement, le train vira de nouveau sur le côté et ralentit brusquement avant de s'arrêter.

Eren se força à ne pas ouvrir les yeux, à ne pas scruter le quai, sachant pertinemment que l'arrêt desservi était celui de Levi. Les portes ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir en grinçant sur leurs gonds, quelques murmures brisèrent le silence matinal.

Puis le garçon entendit siffler sur le quai et les portes furent de nouveau scellées. Le train repartit dans des roulements mécaniques. Eren se détendit et laissa aller sa tête contre sa main posée à plat sur la vitre. Les réverbères toujours allumés à cette heure matinale parsemaient de tâches lumineuses l'obscurité de ses paupières. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait réellement s'endormir.

Mais soudainement, il sentit le siège à ses côtés s'affaisser. Il ouvrit les yeux, pris par surprise, mais ne se tourna pas vers le nouvel arrivant pour autant. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Eren prit conscience que son cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, et il avala sa salive. Le nouvel arrivant soupira et il vit, du coin de l'œil, ses jambes vêtues d'un jean se croiser.

Il secoua la tête pour lui-même. _Non._ Et même si c'était bien Levi, il était hors de question qu'il perde contrôle de ses émotions. Il la voulait, sa putain de liberté, n'est-ce pas? Une partie de lui-même lui hurla de faire son choix. Et Eren l'avait déjà fait.

Alors il se tourna vers son voisin, sa main droite crispée sur l'accoudoir et une lueur coléreuse dans son regard.

Une lueur qui s'atténua trop vite lorsqu'il croisa les deux orbes gris, toujours impassibles. _Merde, merde._ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, encore ? Ce mec lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il se sentait comme paralysé, forcé de détailler des sourcils légèrement froncés, ses cernes plus apparentes que la dernière fois et son teint devenu maladif.

« Bonjour, gamin. »

Sa voix grave et posée le tira de son état de torpeur et il se détourna vivement, gêné.

« Bonjour, il parvint à articuler. »

Une minute passa. Levi tapotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir, Eren tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa présence. Impossible. Il avait comme une envie d'aller plus loin, d'en savoir plus sur le soldat. Tant pis pour ses résolutions.  
Une connaissance de plus ne ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?

« Vous êtes en repos jusqu'à quand? »

Il s'était tourné d'une certaine façon vers la vitre pour voir le visage du soldat. Ce dernier fronça brièvement les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment du _repos_. »

Il avait appuyé sur le dernier mot et parut pendant quelques instants vexé. Mais il haussa les épaules et se reprit vite.

« M'enfin, passons. Jusqu'à mardi. »

Eren souffla de soulagement, craignant toujours que le soldat ne le trouve indiscret et se renferme sur lui-même.  
Il crut aussi qu'il n'ajouterait rien de plus mais il rouvrit la bouche après quelques hésitations.

« Et tu es en quelle classe?

-Terminale. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent sur la surface du verre mais Levi se détourna bien vite. Le plus jeune lui trouva une soudaine mélancolie, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le soldat semblait plus agité que la dernière fois. Après un second soupir, il ferma les yeux et le tapotement sur l'accoudoir cessa.

« Et dans quel lycée es-tu, Eren? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre. »

Son nom prononcé par ses lèvres lui donnait des frissons. Il cacha son bref sourire.

« Gymnasium Fridericianum, il répondit le plus calmement possible. Près du dédoublement de la Spree le plus proche. »

Il vit Levi acquiescer doucement.

« Ça fait longtemps, que vous êtes soldat? »

Se paupières se rouvrirent brusquement. Encore une fois, Eren cru avoir été trop loin. Mais le soldat lui répondit presque aussitôt.

« Oui. Une dizaine d'années, il ajouta d'un ton las. »

Il soupira et se tourna vers la vitre pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Regarde-moi en face, au moins, gamin.

-Excusez-moi. »

Eren s'exécuta, les joues légèrement rougies. Levi soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis soupira.

« Tu sembles tropt intéressé par tout cela, gamin. Le mur, ce genre de questions… Tu veux devenir vopo*****, toi aussi ? Crois-moi, il n'y a rien dans ma vie que tu puisses envier.

–Non, non, répondit aussitôt le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Mais n'êtes-vous pas plus libre, quelque part ? »

L'homme le toisa silencieusement.

« Etes-vous déjà allé à Berlin Ouest? continua Eren, une note d'impatience dans sa voix. »

Levi se pencha vivement vers lui en pressant une main sur son avant bras.

« Shh, gamin. Sois plus discret, surtout quand tu parles de ce genre de choses, il murmura en lui montrant de son autre main les passagers. »

Eren acquiesça, muet. Il sentait sur ses joues le souffle chaud du soldat. D'aussi près, il était plus beau que jamais et son regard intense paraissait brûler sa peau. Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque le plus vieux s'éloigna et retira sa main qui irradiait sa peau malgré l'épaisse couche de tissu qui les séparait. Puis il se détourna légèrement vers l'extérieur. Il ne leur restait plus quelques minutes.

« Pour répondre à ta dernière question, je suis déjà allé à Berlin Ouest, en effet. Tu sais, je ne suis pas Russe mais bien Allemand. »

Il marqua une pause, hésitant à continuer.

« Et je ne suis pas plus libre que toi. J'ai laissé quelqu'un, de l'autre côté, et il m'est impossible de la rejoindre. »

Eren senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots._ La?_ Levi avait donc une petite amie? Il secoua la tête, se rappelant les résolutions qu'il avait prises quelques minutes auparavant, avant leur nouvelle rencontre. Levi ne comptait pas, il n'était rien, et il ne devait pas devenir quelque chose d'important. Mais pourquoi ces mots lui faisaient l'effet d'une plaie, d'une entaille dans sa poitrine? Il serra les dents. Il s'en foutait, non?

Le soldat capta son regard impuissant, blessé, et parut étonné d'un tel changement en à peine quelques secondes. Eren se détourna vivement vers la fenêtre. Son arrêt se rapprochait, il pouvait voir d'ici la masse de lycéen envahir les rues grises.

« Je vois, répondit-il simplement. »

Il s'attachait beaucoup trop vite, là était le problème. Le désespoir était si profond qu'il tentait de s'accrocher à n'importe quelle main tendue vers lui pour ne sombrer.

« Gamin, reprit doucement Levi. »

Eren se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans l'acier liquide qui coulait dans celui de l'autre homme, attendant la suite.

« Ne… ne viens plus près du Mur. Arrêtes de m'y chercher. Tu te mets en danger. »

Le garçon déglutit difficilement et acquiesça lentement. Alors comme ça, il savait ?

Soudainement, il y eut une secousse et le train ralentit brusquement. Il tangua sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter définitivement devant le quai. Eren entendit les portes s'ouvrirent, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de son aîné.

Ce dernier, voyant la majorité des passagers s'agiter, se leva brusquement pour laisser passer le garçon. Eren lui fit un bref signe de tête pour le remercier et, lançant son sac sur son épaule droite, s'avança vers les portes qui menaçaient déjà de se refermer. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Levi qui le fixait aussi, puis sauta rapidement hors du wagon.

« On se recroisera, gamin, il entendit tandis que les portes claquaient dans son dos. »

Eren s'écarta légèrement tandis que le train redémarrait puis le couva du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, comme englouti par deux immeubles délabrés une centaine de mètres plus loin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le garçon poussa la pile de livres et des vêtements qui encombraient sa chaise de bureau et s'y assis, aussi déterminé qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dossier de la fuite.

Toute la journée, il s'était concentré sur ses cours, sur les recommandations que lui faisait Armin pour l'exécution de telle ou telle partie du plan –qui n'avait pas encore lu, mais ça, il ne l'avait pas avoué. Lorsque ses pensées dérivaient vers le soldat, il fronçait les sourcils et redoublait d'effort en pensant à Armin et à la réussite de leur fuite.

Il souffla et prit les feuilles entre ses mains, tourna la première page.

_…il devrait y avoir plus de navires de garde. Cependant, après avoir observé quelques temps leur ronde, Connie a remarqué…_

Il tourna encore une page puis, frissonnant, il ramassa un sweat par terre et l'enfila.

_Avant l'entrée dans l'eau, _avait écrit Armin en rouge, comme entête d'un paragraphe. En dessous de ce dernier se trouvait un plan vague mais large des rues entourant la zone du dédoublement de la rivière. Sur la rive, à une centaine de mètres du dédoublement était tracé un cercle rouge. Des flèches rouges partaient de ce dernier avant de se diviser en deux parties, le plan A et le plan B.

_Il est inutile de préciser que la zone sera extrêmement surveillée nous risquons même de nous faire interpeller à quelques rues du point de départ du plan. Il faudra donc être très discret et former plusieurs groupes. Le premier sera formé de Sacha et Connie. Il faudra vous déplacer tranquillement, comme un couple normal. Vous arriverez à 19h52 au cercle rouge et vous cacherez derrière le petit bâtiment de béton qui sert de local à compteur électriques au quartier voisin. Le second groupe, constitué de Jean, Eren et moi-même arrivera à 19h57. Nous nous ferons passer pour des jeunes plus très sobres, et ayant déjà fait la visite d'une ou deux maisons closes. Ensuite, la faille dans la surveillance des eaux se produira à 20h02. A 20h exactement, nous entrerons dans l'eau. Il faudra faire vite._

_Autres directives, _surplombait un nouveau paragraphe.

_Afin de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, j'ai établi une position de nage. Nous serons disposés en losange : je serai le sommet droit, Jean le centre, Eren se trouvera devant et Connie et Sacha occuperont le côté gauche et l'arrière. Si l'on doit passer d'un plan à un autre, je ferai un signe à Jean, qui transmettra le message à Connie, qui transmettra à Sacha et Eren. Il est impératif que toutes les opérations se fassent dans un silence absolu. Il en va de même pour la nage. _

Eren observa une dernière fois le plan et tourna la page. Il n'en restait plus que deux.

_Concernant le matériel à emmener, il me sera possible d'apporter au lycée de la toile imperméable le mardi précédant le jour de la fuit. Au mieux, fabriquez-vous des sacs et créez des bretelles avec des morceaux de corde. Votre sac devra être léger et contenir le strict nécessaire : un couteau, quelques aliments solides, une couverture, des vêtements chauds et d'autres choses que je n'ai peut-être pas citées ici. Mais surtout, emmenez de l'argent. Nous achèterons le nécessaire pour vivre là-bas. _

_Un autre point à aborder est la nage. Dans le cas où l'un des navires reviendrait trop vite, il nous faudrait éviter son faisceau. Pour cela, nager sous l'eau en gardant à l'esprit la régularité du balayage du faisceau semble une bonne idée. _

_Lorsque nous arriverons –que ce soit au Reichstag ou à la place Washington- il faudra courir vite : la frontière étant quasi inexistante dans l'eau, Berlin Est s'approprie TOUTES les rives et quelques mètres sur le territoire de Berlin Ouest. Nous risquerons donc, même après la traversée, de nous faire tirer dessus._

Eren passa à la page suivante. Armin avait retracé un plan très vague de la région de Berlin Ouest dans laquelle ils déboucheraient. Un point vert se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la rivière.

_Marco habite ici,_ avait-t-il commenté en fléchant le point. _Avant toute chose, nous le rejoindrons. Le lendemain, il faudra se rendre au camp de Marienfelde. Nous n'y prendrons que l'allocation distribuée aux réfugiés de Berlin Est et repartirons chez Marco. _

_Quant à la suite, je ne suis pas plus avancé que vous. Il nous faudra de nouveaux papiers, Marco se chargera de nous trouver un lycée. _

_On verra bien._

Et c'était tout. Le garçon soupira, referma le plan.

Y aurait-il seulement une suite ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***vopo :** les vopos sont les soldats de la police populaire, comme Levi et les deux autres qui surveillent la place près de l'appartement d'Eren.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour !**

**Premièrement, encore merci pour vos reviews/follows/favoris, quand j'imagine que des personnes réelles qui existent et qui ont peut-être un chat lisent ce que j'écris je me mets toujours à rire toute seule. Vous contribuez donc à mon bonheur. Mais si. Je vous aime.**

**J'espère aussi que vos épreuves se sont bien passées ! **

**Ensuite, concernant ce chapitre, j'ai dû faire pas mal d'ellipses. Et j'avoue galérer un peu, donc si vous avez des conseils ou si vous remarquez des choses qui ne pourraient qu'être mieux faites, ne restez pas dans l'ombre!**

**À bientôt et bonne lecture o/**

.

.

.

On était vendredi matin. Le ciel dégagé et les douces lueurs du soleil levant avaient trompé Eren, qui, en voyant une telle amélioration, avait cru bon de laisser son écharpe et ses gants chez lui. Maintenant il ruminait seul, éternellement appuyé contre les planches de l'arrêt de train. Le froid lui mordait les joues et ses phalanges restaient à vif même cachées dans les poches de son manteau. Il maudissait ce foutu soleil superficiel, qui –il le sentait-, allait tout de même lui cramer les yeux en début d'après-midi. Il grogna et donna un coup de pied dans un gravier, l'envoyant sur les rails.

Une minute plus tard, un client alcoolisé de la maison close d'à côté le rejoignait en titubant. Il tenta de le saluer, ne parvint pas à articuler un mot et, frustré par cet échec, se laissa tomber sur le banc. Les planches craquèrent et l'adolescent soupira avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon, impatient de gagner la chaleur du train. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard, au loin, le vacarme du martèlement de ses roues contre le métal de la voie se répercutant contre les murs délabrés et résonnant dans les rues vides.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement devant l'abri, les deux hommes montèrent dans un wagon désert. Eren s'assit à sa place habituelle et perdit son regard dans la contemplation du paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Lorsqu'il vit, l'espace d'une seconde, les éclats du soleil fraîchement levé serpenter les eaux sombres de la Spree qui coulait à quelques dizaines de mètres, il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. _Six jours. Six putains de jours._

Eren passa le reste du trajet perdu dans ses pensées, tentant de se remémorer les plans. Que devait-il faire, déjà? Il avait une réunion avec ses quatre amis, ce matin. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se maudit lui-même pour avoir oublié la formation de nage, le signe qu'Armin exécuterait si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. _Merde._ Comment pouvait-il oublier de telles choses? Il souffla et ferma les yeux pour le reste du trajet, deux doigts sur sa tempe.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas lorsque le train desservit l'arrêt de Levi, c'était le géant blond en retrait des autres passagers qui le couvait du regard, impassible. Lorsque le véhicule reprit sa course, il resta quelques instants immobile, puis se détourna et s'enfonça dans les ruelles froides de la ville. Partout, la neige fondue et les restes d'une pluie nocturne qui coulaient le long des trottoirs luisaient de mille feux sous les assauts du soleil glacé.

.

.

.

La réunion, se décida enfin Eren alors qu'il se rendait à son cours suivant, avait été inutile.

Jean était, comme souvent, d'une humeur parfaitement exécrable qui n'allait qu'empirer avec l'approche du jour fatidique. Il n'avait fait que répéter le plan, interroger tout le monde sur leur rôle. Eren était resté distant, se contentant de ne répondre que le strict minimum et priant pour que sa mémoire ne lui joue pas de tours. Connie, au contraire, s'était montré parfaitement calé sur le sujet, avait approfondi leurs connaissances sur les mouvements des bateaux de gardes. Il prenait son rôle d'informateur très au sérieux et avait promis d'y retourner le soir même, malgré l'air soucieux d'Armin. Sacha, elle, tenait moins bien la pression. En plein interrogatoire, comme soudainement atteinte par les remarques sifflantes de Jean, elle s'était effondrée en larmes dans les bras de son petit ami.

Eren avait soufflé et détourné son regard vers la fenêtre. Son choix, sa décision; il devait s'y tenir. Il ne fallait pas que tout ce travail, toute cette organisation soit réduite à néant le soir du jeudi prochain. Sacha était, au fond, le reflet de ses émotions et de ses craintes. Mais il devait se montrer sûr et rassurant pour le bien de tous.

Il soupira et entra dans la salle. La matinée du vendredi commençait par allemand; une première heure de langue et une seconde de littérature. Si on omettait la seconde partie du cours, c'était l'une des seules matières qu'Eren parvenait à tolérer.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés et s'installaient. Le brun s'assit en silence à côté de la fenêtre, sortit son cahier. Quelques instants plus tard, Armin le rejoignait et lui lançait son habituel sourire innocent. Eren tenta tant bien que mal d'y répondre et se détourna vers l'extérieur.

Leur professeur arriva avec une dizaine de minutes de retard, s'excusa -un réveil qui avait lâché- avant de commencer son cours.

Puis finalement, la journée passa. Lentement, toujours dans cette atmosphère pesante et le silence qui précédait l'événement fatidique.

Le soir, lorsqu'Eren monta dans le train, le soleil surplombait encore les toits. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, sortit un cahier qu'il n'ouvrit pas. Le train avait à peine démarré lorsqu'il se laissa aller contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il était crevé, exténué par le stress, son putain de mal être incompréhensible qui continuait de roder, au loin. La veille encore, il avait été pris de violents vertiges et d'une crise de larmes. Ces dernières l'avaient achevé au milieu de la nuit, et Eren s'était endormi avec le cœur serré d'amertume. Au fond, il avait honte de se sentir aussi faible.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, soupira et rouvrit les yeux pour consulter l'horloge abîmée par les allers retours et les années. 18h22. L'arrêt de Levi approchait.

Le garçon se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait le voir, au loin. Quelques personnes, de simples points noirs vu de là, attendaient patiemment que le train vienne le cueillir. Et plus le véhicule se rapprochait, plus l'attention de l'adolescent se focalisait sur un passager. Lorsque le wagon s'arrêta finalement devant le quai, son pressentiment se vérifia: à l'écart de tous, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression ennuyée, Levi attendait.

Leur regard se croisèrent une fraction de seconde alors que le soldat s'avançait pour monter. Eren se détourna vivement de la fenêtre et attendit, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit le siège à ses côtés s'affaisser.

« Bonjour, gamin. »

Sa voix paraissait plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire. Même s'il ne doutait plus de l'habituel manque de tact de l'homme, il remarqua ce jour-là une note d'agacement, de mauvaise humeur.

« Bonjour, répondit-il simplement en se tournant vers lui. »

Son regard capta instantanément les deux perles d'acier liquide et un frisson le parcourut. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Comment allez-vous? »

Levi haussa un sourcil.

« Bien. »

Il se reprit et se détourna, de nouveau impassible, vers l'autre fenêtre.

« Et toi? »

Eren se crispa, surpris qu'il lui retourne la question. Un léger sourire lui échappa.

« Bien. »

Il y eut un long silence. Eren se détendit peu à peu, cet homme lui mettait vraiment les nerfs à vifs. Il soupira et tapota a couverture de son cahier du bout des doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, Levi se tournait de nouveau vers lui pour le détailler.

« Dis-moi, gamin, tu n'as pas froid habillé comme ça?

-En voyant le soleil ce matin, j'ai cru qu'il y aurait aussi une amélioration dans les températures. Mais, hm…»

Il préféra s'arrêter là et rougit, gêné. Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Eren sentit son cœur se serrer. Quand il souriait, Levi était magnifique. Cependant, ce dernier, en remarquant son regard insistant, rétablit son masque inexpressif.

Mais Eren était décidé à lui en tirer plus. Il prit une inspiration et se lança.

« Et, vous-

-Tutoies moi, s'il te plaît, il le coupa d'un ton plaintif en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le brun ne répondit pas et se figea. Ses joues rosirent à nouveau. _Merde, merde_. Il lui demandait de le tutoyer, et il perdait tous ses moyens?

« Alors, gamin? Tu allais parler. Je t'écoute. »

Il y avait de nouveau cette lueur amusée dans son regard. Cela suffit à faire fondre le cerveau d'Eren, et il fit face à son aîné en le fixant intensément.

« Vous êtes libre, ce soir? »

C'était parti d'une traire, sans réfléchir. Et la lueur disparut. Oh, merde, il allait se faire tuer. Puis il eut une pensée amère; ce soir là où jeudi, qu'y avait-il de différent? La méthode de Levi serait peut-être un petit peu plus douloureuse.

« Viens chez moi, continua-t-il. »

Sa journée avait été pourrie, et vu l'humeur de Levi il ne doutait pas que la sienne n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Et puis, entre amis, ce genre de demandes était fréquent, non ?

Cependant soldat ne répondait pas. Eren regretta soudainement d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour déblatérer de telles conneries -encore, toujours, il ne faisait sur ça. Profondément embarrassé, il se tourna vers l'extérieur. Il reconnut l'un des quartiers qui précédaient l'arrêt du soldat. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Quelques secondes qui lui parurent une vie passèrent. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la main de Levi se serrer sur son parapluie, comme s'il se préparait à partir. Son pied tapotait nerveusement le siège d'en face.

Puis le train les secoua une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter devant le quai. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Levi ne bougea pas. Finalement, Eren l'entendit souffler et vit sa main se replacer sur l'accoudoir.

« D'accord, il déclara seulement. »

Le brun eut un soupir de soulagement et se laissa retomber contre son siège. Les portes se refermèrent et le train redémarra.

« Il y aura tes parents? demanda Levi après hésitations.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Mon père est occupé. »

Il vit le soldat hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

« Très bien. »

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Levi avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être assoupi tandis qu'Eren cherchait désespérément ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois arrivés chez lui. Il ne regrettait rien mais il se promit de réfléchir un minimum avant de parler, la prochaine fois.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin, le soleil avait disparu derrière la marée de béton, laissant derrière lui une lueur rosée entre les nuages naissants. L'air s'était refroidi et le plus jeune enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Levi soupira et tira des siennes une paire de gants de cuir.

« Oi, gamin. »

Le concerné sursauta et se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil. Lorsqu'il vit ce que le soldat lui tendait, il leva une main pour décliner l'offre.

« C-C'est très gentil mais-

-Prends les. »

Il tendit sa main plus loin. Eren soupira et les pris. Il les retourna entre ses mains.

« Vous- hm, tu n'auras pas froid? »

Levi souffla bruyamment puis lui lança un regard noir.

« Non. Maintenant, mets-les. »

L'adolescent s'exécuta, se maudissant intérieurement. Obéir aux ordres, se plier aux autres n'avait jamais été l'une de ses qualités. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce soldat lui fasse perdre toute son impulsivité? Il se sentait comme son subordonné, obligé de lui devoir le respect. Il soupira légèrement et laissa de côté sa fierté pour le moment.

« Merci, dit-il sèchement. »

Silence. Il souffla et lui jeta un mauvais regard, mais l'interpellé s'était détourné et avançait vers une rue inhabituelle au trajet.

Eren leva un sourcil, surpris, mais ne l'arrêta pas. C'était comme s'il voulait éviter la place d'où partaient les ruelles qui menaient au mur. Il haussa les épaules et le suivit en silence. Après quelques minutes, ils rejoignaient l'itinéraire de base. L'appartement était visible, surpassant de vieux toits à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

« J'habite là-bas, annonça Eren en le montrant du doigt. »

Levi ne répondit rien, hochant seulement la tête. Il paraissait ailleurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, le brun fut soulagé de constaté que Grisha avait encore une fois déserté les lieux. Il débarrassa le plus vieux de son manteau, lui rendit ses gants en silence et le mena au salon.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il doit me rester de la bière.

-De l'eau suffira, merci. »

Eren acquiesça, prit eux verres et les remplit au robinet. Lorsqu'il revint, Levi observait avec intérêt la pile de documents jonchant la table que Grisha avait laissés derrière lui.

« Mon père est médecin, précisa l'adolescent en posant les verres. »

Il s'empressa de repousser les dossiers sur le côté de la table et s'assit sur le canapé, aux côtés de Levi. Ce dernier hocha pensivement la tête et se tourna vers lui.

« J'imagine qu'il travaille beaucoup.

-On peut dire ça, oui. »

Eren soupira et but quelques gorgées.

« Il fait froid, dit-il après quelques hésitations. Je vais me chercher un pull, tu en veux un ? »

Il vit les lèvres de son interlocuteur s'étirer en un mince sourire.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Eren lui sourit carrément et partit chercher les vêtements. Pour Levi, il choisit celui dont la propreté se faisait la moins douteuse, et en l'étirant devant lui pour vérifier l'absence de tâches la pensée d'un Levi nageant dans son sweat trop grand le fit légèrement rougir. Il secoua la tête, replia l'habit, en attrapa un pour lui et rejoint son invité.

« J'espère qu'il sera à ta taille, même si je dois avouer qu'il est trop grand pour moi. »

Il le lança à travers la pièce, Levi le rattrapa en le remerciant et l'enfila. Puis il frotta énergiquement ses mains et Eren laissa échapper un rire léger.

« Un problème, gamin ? »

Il avait usé d'un ton sec mais au fond, Eren savait que ce n'était que la continuité de son rôle de vieil homme grincheux. Alors il se contenta de sourire et de hausser les épaules avant d'enfiler son pull. Il se rassit à ses côtés, en tailleur sur le canapé.

« La dernière fois, vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez Allemand, il commença. »

Levi haussa un sourcil et attrapa son verre.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je viens de Berlin Ouest. »

Il but quelques gorgées et se tourna vers la fenêtre, pensif. Il sembla hésiter puis rouvrit la bouche.

« Écoute gamin, j'espère que ce que je vais te dire va te faire changer d'avis et-

-Si c'est tu veux parler de ma "vocation" pour devenir soldat, tu te trompes, le coupa Eren. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. »

Levi lui jeta un regard noir en biais.

« On s'en fout. Je veux juste que t'arrêtes de trainer près du Mur. Ils ne rigolent pas, tu comprends? "Tirez sur tous ceux qui tenteraient de franchir la séparation", c'est l'ordre que l'on nous rabâche depuis l'élévation de ce Mur de merde. »

Il s'arrêta encore et un masque de douleur s'installa un court instant sur son visage.

« Je me suis engagé lors de la création du Mur, il y a dix ans. J'avais dû aller dans Berlin Est pendant quelques semaines et ces connards ont eu la bonne de construire leur barrière dans ce laps de temps. En m'engageant, je pensais qu'être vopo m'apporterait des privilèges et que je pourrais rejoindre Berlin Ouest facilement. »

Il se tourna vers Eren. Sa voix se brisait légèrement.

« Il y a ma sœur, là-bas. Elle doit avoir ton âge. J'ai joué sur des... relations pour pouvoir la revoir; peine perdue. Tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est le devoir de tirer sur des innocents. »

Eren sut, en voyant ses mains tremblantes s'étreindre, que c'était la fin de sa longue tirade. Mais il ne répondit pas, encre bouleversé.

Levi, de son côté, eut un rire amer.

« Alors maintenant, Eren... »

L'interpellé leva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent. Celui du soldat était noyé dans un étrange mélange d'émotions indescriptibles.

« ... fais-moi plaisir, ne viens plus au mur. Vraiment. Cela me déplairait de devoir te tirer une balle entre les deux omoplates, ou de te ramasser mort au milieu de toutes les merdes qui jonchent les rues. »

Le garçon frissonna, sa main se resserra sur son genou. Un goût métallique lui emplit la bouche et il hocha la tête.

« Je suis... je suis désolé, il finit par dire. Je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennuis. »

Levi, qui avait baissé les yeux sur le verre vide qu'il serrait dans ses mains, haussa les sourcils.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je voulais seulement que tu comprennes.

-J'ai compris, s'empressa de répondre le plus jeune. »

Puis il se leva brusquement et secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

« Tu restes manger? Je vais faire des pâtes. »

Son invité le dévisagea, légèrement surpris. Il soupira et ramena ses jambes près de lui.

« Oui.

-Bien. »

Il partit derrière le comptoir sans un mot de plus et Levi entendit des casseroles s'entrechoquer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Eren repassait en boucle les paroles du soldat dans son esprit. _Il tient à toi_, fut sa conclusion. Il souffla en s'appuyant au plan de travail, surveillant les bulles qui brisaient le miroir d'eau.

Il se demandait dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré. Inviter Levi chez lui, et puis quoi encore?

Mais finalement la soirée passa, calmement. Levi ne partit pas tard -vers vingt-trois heures, peut-être. Et lorsqu'Eren se coucha, il se surprit à sentir que le gouffre qui le rongeait intérieurement n'avait jamais paru aussi lointain.


	8. Chapitre 7: Grisha

Bonjour !

Premièrement, j'avoue être moi même peu satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira (le prochain est en cours d'écriture et ça va déjà mieux). Je pense qu'il y aura aussi un peu de hors caractère. Pas au niveau d'Eren ou de Levi, rassurez-vous. Gardez juste à l'esprit que la colère ou l'alcool peuvent engendrer des comportements inhabituels – ça dépend de la personne.

A partir de maintenant je vais aussi répondre aux reviews des non-logués parce que sinon c'est triste. Pour ceux des chapitres précédents, je vous aime et vous me pardonnerez ma flemme.

7654 : Oh merci c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies la lenteur du déroulement, car j'avoue être moi-même très impatiente et j'ai souvent peur que ça déplaise x) En tout cas c'est vraiment adorable, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et à la prochaine !

Bref, merci pour vos gentilles reviews et bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les paupières, il fut surpris par la faible luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce. Sentant les prémices d'une migraine, il se releva doucement et passa une main sur son visage. Combien d'heures avait-il dormi ? Il s'était déjà réveillé dans la matinée, un peu avant midi. Et malgré la longue nuit dont il avait pu disposer, la fatigue accumulée de la semaine précédente l'avait presque aussitôt assommé, le replongeant dans un lourd sommeil.

Il soupira, tendit ses bras devant lui et s'étira en grognant doucement. Puis brusquement, les évènements de la veille s'immiscèrent dans son esprit. _Le soldat_. Eren déglutit difficilement ; il avait un gout âcre dans la bouche. _Chez moi. J'ai invité Levi chez moi._

Il fronça les sourcils, se laissa retomber. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il se maudit intérieurement, puis maudit aussi Levi pour avoir accepté une invitation si irréfléchie. C'était un adulte, non ? Il aurait dû le recaler, être responsable.

Un second soupir franchit les lèvres de l'adolescent et il tendit une main pour attraper le pull qui trainait à son chevet. Puis il resta quelques minutes à ressasser ses souvenirs de la veille, inerte sur son matelas. Comme adolescente en fleur qui pense au gars qu'elle convoite, il pensa amèrement. Le problème était qu'il n'était ni une fille, ni amoureux. Et puis, il n'y avait rien eu d'extraordinaire, seulement une simple soirée entre… amis. Voilà, c'était ça. Le soldat et lui étaient amis ; ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, mangé une casserole de pâtes trop cuites qui collaient au palais. Puis Levi, par politesse, n'était pas parti excessivement tard.

Le cœur d'Eren se serra. _Amis._ Et lorsqu'il partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir, le jeudi prochain, ils finiraient par s'oublier mutuellement. C'était ainsi que ça marchait, non ? Le temps guérissait toutes les blessures.

Il souffla et tendit ses mains devant son visage, les ouvrit. Son plafond était zébré de fissures et les volets fermés laissaient passer de fines raies de lumière ocre. Eren resserra ses doigts contre ses paumes, laissa retomber ses bras. Les martèlements dans son crâne avaient repris et l'adolescent se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Alors il expira longuement et sortit de son lit, chancelant. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses tempes.

Lorsqu'Eren ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il fut frappé par des relents aigres de transpiration mêlés à la forte odeur de la caféine. Il fronça les sourcils, avança vers la pièce principale. Et avant même d'apercevoir Grisha, il la sentit. L'odeur de l'alcool – forte, intenable aux yeux du garçon. Il se stoppa net ; habituellement, son père ne buvait pas dans l'appartement, réservant cela pour ses « sorties ».

Eren inspira et fit quelques pas en avant. Grisha gisait à demi couché sur la table basse, le nez dans des dossiers ouverts. Ses cheveux à la propreté douteuse étaient épars sur ses épaules, deux bouteilles vides avaient roulé contre le mur derrière lui. Le fils s'appuya au comptoir qui faisait office de séparation avec la cuisine, croisa ses bras sur son torse et toussa légèrement.

Grisha réagit immédiatement. Il sursauta, se releva vivement mais glapit aussitôt en couvrant son visage de ses mains. Au-dessus de lui, l'horloge affichait dix-neuf heures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda sèchement Eren. »

Il fut lui-même troublé par sa prise de parole. Depuis combien de mois n'avaient-ils pas dialogué ? Son père se tourna vers lui en grognant légèrement.

« J'habite ici. »

Sa voix était faible, Eren le la reconnut pas. Il sentit un sentiment monter en lui, dont la force –il en était sûr- aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de ses démons ; la frustration devant toute cette colère, cette haine qui le submergeaient. Il voulait des explications, il voulait que tout cela cesse. Les plans, le soldat, son père ; n'aurait-il pu pas vivre une existence normale, sans toute cette cruauté humaine, sans ce mal-être présent jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même ?

« Où étais-tu parti ? »

Toutes ces fois, pendant tout ce temps, aurait-il voulu ajouter. Il avait déjà la réponse, il n'était pas sûr de souhaiter en entendre plus. Mais il voulait que Grisha l'admette, qu'il assume sa vie merdique et la merde dans laquelle ils les avaient mis.

Peut-être que s'il avait su surmonter le départ de sa mère, leur vie aurait été plus facile ? Ils n'auraient pas vécu dans un hlm à la frontière, Eren n'aurait jamais croisé le soldat. Peut-être même qu'il aurait pu apprécier la vie dans Berlin Est et qu'il n'aurait pas essayé de s'enfuir.

« T'étais où? »

Sa voix était montée d'un ton et ses mains se crispaient contre ses avant-bras. Grisha le regarda durement en massant l'une de ses tempes.

« On s'en fout.

-Non. Réponds-moi. »

Il le vit soupirer, se détourner vers ses dossiers. Sa voix tremblait et Eren doutait sérieusement de sa sobriété.

« Je travaillais. »

L'adolescent laissa échapper un rire bref, amer, qui lui noua la gorge.

« Oui, comme toujours. »

Grisha fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la table.

« A quoi tu-

-Je te demande où tu t'étais encore cassé, putain ! »

Eren abattit son poing droit sur le comptoir et il eut un rictus de douleur. Grisha, lui, tenta de se relever tant bien que mal.

« Ça te regarde pas, petit merdeux. »

Il fit un pas en avant, difficilement mais surement. L'espace d'un instant, Eren vit une lueur démente passer dans ses yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais se reprit bien vite.

« Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens plus, après tout ? Avec toutes les merdes que tu t'envoies, ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça. »

Il avait dit cela avec une voix sifflante, mauvaise – et il aurait pu regretter ce soudain changement s'il n'avait pas autant détesté son père à ce moment-là. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour, s'approchant rapidement de lui pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les relents d'alcool lui firent plisser les narines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Eren ? »

Sa voix étaient pâteuse, irrégulière et son haleine arracha une grimace de dégout à l'adolescent.

« Mais je veux t'aider, Papa. Je veux t'aider à te rendre compte que tu as un problème. »

La main de Grisha attrapa soudainement son poignet et le serra, fort. Les os craquèrent et Eren retient une plainte.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a ? il haleta. J'en ai marre de devoir ramasser ton cadavre à la porte toutes les semaines, marre de te voir réapparaitre comme si de rien n'était. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et Grisha ne répondait pas, vide comme toujours. Alors il continua, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait dépassé les limites -mais il en avait besoin.

« T'en as pas marre, de vivre comme un déchet ? Parce que moi si. J'ai pas envie d'être confronté tous les jours à ta merde putain, pense un peu à – »

Il se sentit projeté contre le comptoir, dans un grand choc – si grand qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu les os de sa nuque craquer. La douleur s'éveilla alors vivement dans sa joue, brûlante et lancinante. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Grisha s'était encore rapproché. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère sourde noyée dans l'ivresse.

« Je vais te dire, sale gamin, il commença avant d'élancer une nouvelle fois son poing. »

Eren vit venir le nouveau coup mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter et la douleur s'élança dans sa clavicule. Il plaça ses mains devant son visage.

« Mais putain, tu fous quoi ?! »

Grisha lui agrippa les deux poignets et se colla à lui, le bloquant contre le comptoir.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes caprices, estime toi déjà heureux d'être encore là. J'aurai dû te flanquer à la porte quand ta conasse de mère est partie. »

Eren tenta de se libérer, sentant la panique l'envahir. Mais son père ne lâchait pas prise.

« C'est toi qui a un problème, mon fils, il continua en crachant le dernier mot. Tu es intelligent, non ? Regarde autour de toi. On est condamné à pourrir, à y rester. »

Il le secoua vivement et le crâne du garçon heurta la pierre, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Arrête ça ! il s'exclama en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de son père. »

Il sentait aux tremblements de sa voix les prémices des larmes, mais il continua.

« Tu as juste été trop faible pour continuer sans elle. »

Grisha lui assena un nouveau coup au visage. L'adolescent laissa échapper une plainte et se débattit plus fort.

« Alors quoi, on a peur? lui murmura son père à l'oreille. On a peur que le déchet puisse faire mal? »

Eren frissonna et lui donna un coup puissant dans l'estomac en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de fer.

« Lâche moi, putain! »

Grisha, pris par surprise, desserra sa prise et son fils en profita pour le repousser violemment. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue endolorie.

« T'es vraiment un malade, il parvint à articuler. »

Son père lui renvoya un sourire mauvais en tendant de nouveau les mains vers lui mais Eren les esquiva et lui décocha un coup de pied dans les flancs. Grisha grogna de douleur et eut une seconde de flottement, permettant au plus jeune de s'échapper rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Par chance, cette dernière n'avait pas été fermée à clef et Eren s'enfuir dans les couloirs froids de l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas mis de chaussures, n'était couvert que d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un sweat mais les pas de son père résonnaient dangereusement entre les murs gris.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, le soleil avait disparu et l'ombre happait doucement les toits des bâtiments. Le froid l'atteignit instantanément, gelant la sueur qui coulait le long de son cou et brûlant ses doigts. Eren sentit les larmes redoubler sur son visage lorsque la voix sourde de Grisha lui parvint encore, à quelques mètres de lui, dans la cage d'escalier. Il s'appuya au mur, expirant difficilement; sa joue et son nez semblaient se consumer, le froid n'arrangeant rien.

Puis la porte des escaliers claqua et les pas semblèrent se rapprocher. Qu'allait- il faire, maintenant? Il plongea son regard dans le ciel dénudé d'étoiles. Grisha n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Et soudainement, un nom fleurit dans son esprit.

_Levi._

Il s'élança rapidement, ses pieds endoloris par le froid frappant mécaniquement le sol glacé. _Levi. _Grisha hurlait quelque chose mais sa voix semblait lointaine, noyée dans l'ouate.

Bientôt il arriva à la petite place, essoufflé. Les soldats de garde dormaient sur des marches et il avança vers le Mur, gémissant à chaque pas tant son corps le faisait souffrir. Puis à une vingtaine de mètres, tout s'arrêta. Il tomba sur ses genoux, posa ses mains sur la pierre glaciale. _Levi ? _Le poids du désespoir parut comprimer ses côtes et il inspira difficilement.

Levi. Levi était en repos. Il abattit son poing contre le solde la ruelle, hurlant aussitôt de douleur. Levi était en repos et il n'avait aucune chance de le trouver au mur. Eren tendit devant lui sa main gelée. La peau s'était craquelée au niveau des phalanges et du sang s'écoulait lentement de la plaie. Il gémit, perdu.

Armin habitait trop loin, il en était de même pour Jean. Et la température chutait toujours il allait finir par crever ici, paralysé, brûlant de douleur. Il grogna de rage, rampa jusqu'au mur pour s'y appuyer. Ses sanglots ne tarissaient pas et il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Il avait honte, honte d'être aussi faible et stupide. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il provoque Grisha ainsi ? Dans moins d'une semaine, ils seraient débarrassé l'un de l'autre

_Des excuses, des excuses pour toutes ces années._

« Gamin? »

Des pas résonnèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Cette voix, Eren la connaissait.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il écarta ses mains de son visage et se tourna vers l'homme, espérant que les lampadaires ne trahiraient pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Levi, c'était Levi. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur le gagner lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. Le soldat le scruta quelques secondes, impassible, puis tendit sa main droite.

« Tu peux marcher ?

-Je crois. »

Eren attrapa la paume présentée et se releva difficilement, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Une autre main attrapa soudainement son menton et il se sentit brusquement entraîné vers l'avant.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages et chacun pouvait sentir contre sa joue la caresse du souffle de l'autre.

« O-Oui, mais ça peut aller. »

Levi soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ce sera à moi d'en juger, commença-t-il en enlevant sa veste. Tiens, prends ça et suis-moi. »

Eren acquiesça et s'emmitoufla dans la veste, remarquant que celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de l'uniforme habituel des soldats. Cependant il ne dit rien et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de lui emboîter le pas.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut!**

**CELA NE FAIT QUE CINQ JOURS DEPUIS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE. JE PROGRESSE. OUI.**

**Bon, encore un chapitre un peu plat (et pas très long, désolée). Je sais que c'est long et lent, mais le prochain sera le bon! En fait, j'ai fait le plan entier de la fiction et la liste des choses qui se passent dans chaque chapitre. Et rassurez vous, un tournant sera marqué au prochain. Vraiment. **

**D'ailleurs, hier, j'ai visité une ville qui m'a beaucoup inspirée. Le prétexte pour qu'on m'y emmène était les nombreuses savonneries, mais ce que je voulais réellement voir était l'église de style roman et le vieux cimetière, sur le bord d'une falaise. Le ciel se confondait avec la mer, tout était gris, les fleurs fanaient doucement sur les tombes, et finalement cela m'a donné des tas d'idées pour la suite (même si tout est déjà prévu, ahah). **

**Encore merci pour les reviews/follows/favoris, je vous aime, lilas et cacahuètes. Bonne lecture!**

.  
.

Le réveil affichait sept heures et quart, les chiffres de leds rouges éclairant faiblement le contour de la table de chevet. Dehors, le vent faisait rage et secouait avec violence les volets de la petite chambre.  
Et à ses côtés, Levi dormait encore. Eren pouvait sentir la caresse de son souffle tiède sur le bas de sa nuque, la chaleur émanant de son corps si proche.  
Il se remémorait doucement les événements de la veille, lourds, douloureux. Chaque détail semblait prendre une ampleur dramatique; il pouvait encore sentir les relents d'alcool émanant des bouteilles, de son père, de l'appartement entier. Sous ses paupières fermées défilaient la peau de Grisha devenue translucide, le blanc de ses yeux rongé par des vaisseaux explosés, ses lèvres écorchées. Et les coups, la violence de sa colère et des éclats de voix qui semblaient déchirer la ville muette et impuissante. Puis il voyait sa fuite - il observait la scène de haut, beaucoup trop haut pour être capable d'arranger les choses - dans les rues glacées, il sentait de nouveau la douleur lui lacérer la plante des pieds. Au loin, Grisha criait. Peut être même qu'il avait hurlé, lui aussi. Malgré la netteté de certains éléments, tout semblait flou.  
Eren serra le drap entre ses doigts, refoulant les larmes qui lui serraient la gorge.  
Et puis il y avait Levi, Levi qui l'avait sauvé. Un miracle inespéré, une bouffée de chaleur dans le blizzard. Ensuite, plus rien.  
Il soupira, posa son coude contre le matelas et se releva douloureusement. Son corps était parcouru de courbatures et d'hématomes, la douleur s'enflamma dans sa joue lorsqu'il tourna la tête.  
Eren grimaça, sortit du lit le plus discrètement possible et passa par la porte entrebâillée pour entrer dans ce qu'il devina être la pièce principale.  
Il eut un sourire amer en remarquant que tout était parfaitement propre et organisé et avança vers la porte d'entrée en prenant soin de ne rien déranger. Portant encore ses vêtements de la veille, il n'emprunta à Levi qu'une paire de bottes de pluie qui se révélèrent légèrement trop petites et un épais manteau. Puis il soupira, appuya sur la poignée et poussa le battant, révélant un hall d'entrée sombre et humide. Trois autres portent étaient renfoncées dans les murs d'un blanc laiteux, noirci par la moisissure à certains endroits. Dans le coin droit de la pièce, avoisinant un des appartements, un escalier s'enfonçait dans l'ombre des étages inférieurs.  
Lorsqu'Eren eut descendu une dizaine de marches, la lumière s'alluma d'elle même, révélant le rez de chaussée. Les boîtes aux lettres s'alignaient contre le mur sale, la baie vitrée était recouverte de tâche de graisse. L'adolescent sourit lorsqu'il pensa au supplice que devait endurer le soldat et se dirigea vers la sortie en enfouissant son menton dans le col du manteau.  
La température extérieur était étrangement douce - ou bien le manteau de Levi était très efficace - et Eren inspira longuement en regardant autour de lui. Au bout de la rue, il reconnut un entrepôt abandonné dont le toit était visible de son appartement. Levi devait habiter, au plus, à une quinzaine de minutes à pied de chez lui.  
Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança doucement vers la vieille bâtisse, ses membres le lançant à chaque pas.  
Au dessus de lui le ciel s'éclaircissait doucement et il pouvait deviner, au loin, le sommet de l'astre du jour caché derrière la marée de béton, entouré de son halo brûlant.  
Eren plissa les yeux et lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrepôt, il s'assit sur un amas de pierres tombées de l'aile droite du bâtiment. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour lui même, d'un instant pour réfléchir, loin de la chaleur des draps de Levi et de la tentation qu'ils représentaient. Car le problème était là: le soldat devenait de plus en plus indispensable. Eren songea amèrement à la veille, à son nom qui avait surgit dans son esprit comme la solution ultime à tous ses problèmes.  
L'adolescent soupira. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, après. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir débité trop de conneries, tenté trop de choses trop stupides. Le seul fait que Levi avait pu le voir aussi misérable qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé faisait monter en lui un profond sentiment de honte, de colère. Il avait été trop faible face à Grisha, trop impulsif.  
Cependant, malgré le rôle que l'alcool avait pu jouer, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle vivacité de la part de son père.  
Eren souffla et haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils étaient comme étrangers à l'autre. Les larmes brûlaient ses paupières et il donna un coup de pied dans un fragment de brique qui traînait. Ce dernier rebondit sur plusieurs mètres, brisant le silence glaçant. Le garçon soupira et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. _Jeudi_. Jeudi, tout serait fini. Il l'avait enfin compris, assimilé. Jeudi, tout disparaîtrait. Grisha, sa vie misérable, Levi. Peut-être lui-même.  
Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il contempla d'un regard vide la ville s'éveiller. La ronde habituelle des soldats, les immeubles recrachant lentement le soleil. Derrière lui, les étoiles semblaient se morfondre dans la nouvelle clarté du ciel.  
Il inspira profondément, se releva en réprimant une grimace de douleur et se dirigea vers l'appartement du soldat. Une nouvelle fois, il traversa le hall crasseux, grimpa les marches branlantes. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, il souffla et appuya sur la poignée. La tiède douceur de l'habitation l'enveloppa immédiatement et il se détendit peu à peu en se déshabillant.  
Levi dormait encore, et il prépara du café en prenant soin de laisser la cuisine propre derrière lui. A peine avait-il posé les deux tasses remplies de boisson brûlante sur le plan de travail que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le maître des lieux flottant dans un pantalon de survêtement trop grand et un tshirt d'un blanc terni par les lavages.  
« Salut, gamin. »  
Sa voix étaient encore pâteuse, ses mouvements imprécis. Eren lui sourit et apporta les tasses sur la table basse tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur l'étroit canapé. Levi bailla, tenta de ramener en arrière ses cheveux emmêlés. Puis il attrapa sa boisson et en but quelques gorgées avant de reposer la tasse contre le bois du meuble.  
« Bon, Eren, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu aies une bonne excuse. »  
Pour appuyer sur ses propos, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur en durcissant son regard. Mais un instant plus tard, son masque impassible se brisait et une lueur inquiète passa dans l'acier liquide de ses yeux, comme une ombre sur un visage.  
Qui t'a fait ça? demanda-t-il d'un ton moins assuré. Je veux dire, tous ces bleus, ces marques sur ton visage."  
Eren fronça les sourcils et se détourna vers la fenêtre.  
« Ça n'a pas d'importance, il murmura en serrant la tasse brûlante entre ses mains. »  
L'autre soupira.  
« Eren, dis moi. »  
Résigné, l'interpellé plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien.  
« Mon père, c'est mon père qui m'a fait ça. Je l'ai, disons, un peu poussé à bout hier.  
-Comment ça? »  
Eren but une gorgée de café, inspira longuement.  
« Mon père a... a des hobbies sans doute différents des tiens. Oui, voilà. Il est très occupé par son travail, bien sûr, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il le rentre pas souvent à la maison mais... »  
Il secoua la tête et et ses doigts se crispèrent contre la porcelaine.  
« Et puis merde, je vais être sincère. Un jour, ma mère est partie. J'étais vraiment jeune, tu vois, et le peu de souvenirs qu'elle m'a laissés son flous. Il n'y a pas eu d'adieux déchirants, seulement une soudaine solitude à laquelle je me suis vite habitué. Mais mon père, lui, a carrément perdu la tête. Sa présence a commencé à se faire plus rare, moins appuyée, et puis... »  
Il s'arrêta quelques instants, agita légèrement sa tasse et observa le liquide sombre submerger les bords immaculés du récipient. Dans son cou, le regard de Levi traçait de brûlants sillons.  
« En fait, il boit comme un trou, s'envoie en l'air avec tout ce qui pourrait lui tomber sous la main. Parfois, il part sans un mot et plusieurs jours passent avant que je ne doive le ramasser, ivre-mort, sur le seuil de la porte en rentrant des cours. Il ne ramène jamais ses conquêtes d'un soir à la maison, ni toutes les merdes qu'il s'enfile. Mais hier... »  
Sa voix s'était mise à trembler malgré lui. Il leva son visage vers le soldat, qui le sondait d'un regard rempli d'émotions indéchiffrables.  
« Hier, il buvait dans le salon. Ma réaction a été démesurée et je me suis mis à gueuler tout ce qui traversait mon esprit, tout ce qui pouvait le blesser. L'odeur, Levi, c'était l'odeur. Quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, j'ai perdu la tête. Il empestait la transpiration, l'alcool, toutes les saloperies qui le suivent depuis des années. C'en était trop. »  
Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, des larmes brouiller sa vue. Mais il les ravala rageusement et baissa la tête, refusant que le soldat le voie ainsi.  
« D'habitude, Grisha est passif, inoffensif. Je ne suis que l'un des fardeaux que la vie lui a assigné, un parasite contre lequel on ne peut rien, tu vois. Mais hier, il s'est réveillé, soudainement. »  
Eren passa une main sur sa joue endolorie.  
« Et je me suis échappé, comme un lâche, apeuré par la fureur que j'avais créé. Et... »  
Il hésitait à lui parler de la soudaine illumination, de son nom qui lui était apparut comme le remède miracle. Finalement, il soupira et secoua la tête pour lui même.  
« Le Mur, je suis allé au Mur d'instinct, voilà. Et quand je me suis rappelé que tu n'avais aucune raison d"y être, tout s'est effondré. Mais un instant plus tard, tu apparaissais comme dans un rêve, là, bien réel, devant moi. »  
Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il se hâta de continuer en se relevant vers le soldat.  
« Puis plus rien. Merci pour hier, Levi. Vraiment. Sans toi, je... je ne sais pas. »  
Le soldat ne répondit rien, n'esquissa aucun mouvement pendant quelques temps. Eren se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. Il ne lui avait demandé que le nom de l'auteur de ses blessures, non? Il se sentit stupide, incroyablement inférieur à son interlocuteur et naïf, si naïf qu'il lui semblait avoir agi comme un enfant.  
Mais finalement, Levi hocha la tête.  
« C'est normal. De avoir aidé, je veux dire. Le comportement de ton père, lui, est intolérable. »  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et parti chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, il se rassît au plus près d'Eren et posa sur ses genoux une boîte métallique.  
« Ta joue est légèrement ouverte, expliqua-t-il. Je dois désinfecter la plaie. »  
Le garçon hocha la tête et Levi prépara un coton imbibé de produit.  
« Je ne pense pas que cela te fasse mal. »  
Il tapota doucement l'éraflure puis fouilla dans sa boîte avant d'en tirer un fin pansement qu'il étala sur la blessure.  
« Je pense sur ça ira. Demain, tu n'auras sûrement plus mal. »  
Il baissa les yeux, rangeant le contenu de la boîte. Lorsqu'il eut fini il se releva rapidement, mais dans son éternelle et gracieuse indifférence Eren remarqua qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise.  
« Levi, l'interpella-t-il doucement. »  
Le soldat se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil. L'adolescent posa doucement sa main sur son bras, tentant d'afficher un sourire.  
« Merci pour tout. »  
Levi se figea quelques instants, muet, visiblement surpris. Puis il se détendît et un maigre sourire de dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'échappe à nouveau dans la salle de bain.  
Eren souffla et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Il entendait, derrière lui, que l'on remuait des tiroirs.  
« Au fait Levi. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, hier? »  
L'interpelé finit rapidement de se battre avec les rangements et le rejoignit.  
« Tu étais mort de froid, littéralement. Je t'ai lavé le visage, donné une tasse d'eau chaude et enveloppé dans toutes les couvertures que j'avais. Ensuite, tu t'es mis à débiter des tas de choses incompréhensibles. »  
Eren cacha son visage entre ses mains, ses joues rougissant malgré lui.  
« Oh, mince, je suis vraiment désolé. »  
Levi eut un rire bref.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, rien de bien gênant. C'était plutôt drôle, en fait. »  
L'adolescent écarta les doigts de ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil en biais au soldat. Il souriait.  
« Hm, sûrement, il répondit sans être vraiment convaincu. »  
Et soudainement, le sourire disparut.  
« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant? »  
Il avait croisé ses bras sur son buste et son regard semblait fouiller Eren au plus profond de lui même. Ce dernier frissonna et ramena ses genoux contre son torse.  
« Je ne sais pas, il admit après quelques instants. Je ne pense pas revoir Grisha avant un bon moment. »  
_Jeudi._ Le mot revint en force dans son esprit, et il secoua la tête en tâchant de l'ignorer.  
« Je vais rentrer, il continua d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus calme. Oui, voilà. J'ai vu que tu n'habitais pas très loin, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. »  
Levi le dévisagea d'un air soucieux, puis soupira.  
« Très bien. Je vais te prêter quelques affaires pour le retour. »  
Ils se levèrent et avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le soldat attrapa le manteau et la paire de bottes de pluie qu'avait utilisés Eren plus tôt dans la matinée. Il accepta en souriant et les enfila.  
« Je viendrais te les rapporter, demain soir peut être. Tu seras là? »  
Levi appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.  
« Je pense que oui. »  
Il souffla et s'efface pour laisser le plus jeune passer, puis lui fit de nouveau face. Eren posa une main hésitante sur son avant bras.  
« Merci encore. »  
Il lui sourit vaguement, gêné, et se détourna pour rejoindre le palier. Mais Levi s'empara soudainement de son poignet et il fut submergé par les émotions qui déferlaient de ses deux orbes d'acier.  
« Eren. »  
L'inquiétude, l'incompréhension; jamais il n'avait vu le soldat si expressif. L'adolescent se sentit soudainement oppressé, plié sous un lourd fardeau. Remué par tant d'intensité.  
« Si il y a un problème, reviens. »  
Et tout s'arrêta net. L'étreinte autour de son poignet disparut, laissant derrière elle une étrange chaleur, et le masque glacé se rétabli sur le visage du plus vieux. Eren frissonna, hochant la tête.  
« Oui, il s'entendit dire d'une voix tremblante. Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »  
Puis sans un regard en arrière, il s'échappa dans l'obscurité des escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti à l'air libre, il remarqua du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Levi, penchée à sa fenêtre, l'observant distraitement s'enfoncer dans les froides ruelles de la ville.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut!**

**Une petite info pour ce chapitre et la suite: je ne souhaite pas prendre position dans le conflit de la guerre froide. Si la narrateur était complètement externe au récit, les faits seraient racontés objectivement; cependant j'écris majoritairement du point de vue d'Eren et il est compréhensif, qu'à cause du milieu dans lequel il a vécu, **  
**qu'il voie le bloc Est comme le "mal" et le bloc Ouest comme le "bien". Ainsi, les gentilles insultes à l'encontre de l'URSS ne viennent pas de moi mais d'Eren.**  
**Autre chose: Brejnev était le "dirigeant" de l'URSS en 1971. Le système politique étant plutôt compliqué, on le qualifiera ici de "chef" du bloc Est même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.**

**Bref. Réponse au gentil guest:**

**leyana****: Bonjour! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review (si gentille, en plus) et VOICI LA SUIIIITE**

**Low'chan****: Salut! EH BIEN LA VOICI BONNE LECTURE MERCI POUR TA REVIEW A LA PROCHAINE BISOUS**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le lundi matin, Eren ne vit pas Levi dans le train. Il en était presque soulagé, encore mal à l'aise vis à vis de sa fuite précipitée de la veille. Une fois les escaliers passés, une soudaine et incompréhensible terreur l'avait comme empêcher de regarder en arrière ou de rester ; comme si quelqu'un l'attendait tapis derrière un muret, guettant son passage, l'oreille tendue. Une ombre qui rôdait à chaque coin de rue, sous une fenêtre, dans un garage que l'on avait oublié de fermer. Il avait couru à travers les rues et lorsqu'il était rentré, épuisé, Grisha n'était pas là. Les bouteilles et les tasses sales avaient disparu avec lui, l'appartement semblait avoir été remis en ordre. Et soudainement, le terrible œil dont le regard brûlait sa nuque s'était estompé, le laissant de nouveau seul avec lui-même. Il s'était effondré sur son lit, en proie à ses démons, et avait finalement passé la journée à somnoler entre ses draps encore tout habillé.  
Le reste du lundi passa lui aussi rapidement, entrecoupé par de courtes réunions. Dans la petite salle la pression semblait palpable et seul Armin parlait, d'une voix saccadée et rapide, mâchant ses mots. Il répétait les opérations, le rôle de chacun, traçait sur un plan le chemin que suivraient les bateaux de gardes.  
Eren avait fini par décrocher après la troisième, se tournant vers la fenêtre et laissant son regard suivre les courbes des toits. Jean n'avait pas relevé, hochant distraitement la tête à chaque nouveau point abordé par le blond tandis que Sacha et Connie se faisaient du pied sous la table.  
Et le soir, le brun quitta le lycée exténué, comme si toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il avait cumulé pendant le week end avaient été inutiles. Il ne suivit pas le groupe des jeunes habitués du train mais passa dans l'une des ruelles parallèles à son itinéraire afin de n'avoir à parler à personne. Dans l'air frais persistaient des relents d'un feu qui s'était déclaré plus tôt dans la journée et Eren huma l'air joyeusement. Il aimait le parfum des cendres et du bois qui brûlait, le crépitement des flammes qui résonnait dans le large conduit de l'âtre. Oui, il s'en souvenait, maintenant: le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée d'une grande pièce de vie, avant la séparation, alors qu'il était assez jeune pour être innocent, avant le départ de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais froid, à cette époque. Les affectueux bras maternels et le feu quotidien du salon étaient là pour le maintenir au chaud, niché dans un bien être aveugle que seuls les jeunes enfants connaissent.  
Mais lorsqu'il déboucha sur la rue qui longeait le quai, les effluves qu'avait laissés le feu derrière lui disparurent, et il rejoignit la masse étudiante en soupirant. Il s'appuya à un lampadaire, quelques mètres à l'écart du groupe, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour se réchauffer. Et bientôt, annoncée par le sourd grondement métallique de sa carcasse tressaillant sur les rails, la locomotive apparut entre deux immeubles, au loin. À sa suite, les wagons se dessinaient lentement sur la toile de nuages sombres tendue dans le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, le train s'arrêtait dans un crissement aigu et les adolescents agités s'agglutinaient aux portes. Eren monta en dernier, rejoignant sa place habituelle qui, par chance, était restée libre. Il sortit quelques cahiers et se plongea dans des paragraphes incompréhensibles pour se donner contenance alors qu'il espérait le soldat.  
Et quelques minute plus tard, le train s'arrêtait de nouveau dans sa course pour cueillir de nouveaux passagers. Levi, fidèle à ses habitudes, patientait à l'écart des autres, son visage pâle à demi caché par ses mèches ébènes.  
Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin Eren, ce dernier remarqua ses traits plus tirés que la veille, son expression plus sèche et agacée.  
"Salut, gamin, il lâcha en s'asseyant et en déposant son parapluie à ses pieds.  
-Bonjour."  
Lorsque Levi releva la tête, il paraissait déjà plus détendu. Mais quelque chose semblait tout de même clocher, aller de travers. Avait-il eu des problèmes à cause de lui, la veille? Eren plongea son regard dans le sien, déterminé à en savoir un peu plus.  
"Tu vas bien?"  
Le soldat ne répondit pas immédiatement, scrutant méticuleusement une paire de passagers. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il laissa échapper un soupir.  
"Oui, oui. Et toi?  
-Oui."  
Eren souffla lui aussi, tapotant nerveusement la couverture de l'un de ses cahiers.  
"Merci pour hier... Je veux dire, cela ne vous a pas dérangé? Vous sembliez occupé, près du mur, alors..."  
Levi haussa un sourcil et, posant son coude sur la tablette dépliante, il appuya sa mâchoire à sa paume ouverte.  
"Non, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas."  
Eren hocha lentement la tête et fit mine de se plonger dans ses cours.  
Plus, il en voulait plus. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard du soldat, c'était comme une étrange alchimie; il se sentait vivant parmi toute cette grisaille, singulier dans cette masse uniforme.  
Et malgré tout cela, la Spree aux reflets d'argent sous les rayons de la lune montante lui rappelait le douloureux décompte. Deux jours, quarante huit heures. Le temps lui filaient entre les doigts comme de l'eau courante, impossible à retenir.  
Deux jours. Cela lui paraissait si peu, maintenant. Eren aurait voulu que les trajets aux côtés de Levi durent l'éternité, qu'ils soient enveloppés dans ce confortable silence pour l'éternité.  
Il soupira et referma ses cahiers, les rangea dans son sac. Lorsqu'il se releva Levi le dévisageait intensément, une étrange émotion transcendant soudainement son masque impassible. L'interdit, le danger, la peur peut-être; Eren hésitait.  
"Qu'y a-t-il?"  
Le soldat se détourna immédiatement, comme surpris par sa propre attitude.  
"Rien, il marmonna. Rien."  
L'adolescent secoua la tête et un léger sourire lui échappa  
"Levi."  
Il inspira longuement avant de continuer d'une voix qu'il essaya assurée:  
"Viens chez moi, ce soir? Tu... il faut que tu récupères tes affaires."  
La réaction de Levi ne fut pas immédiate. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, ses doigts serrés sur les bords de la plaquette dépliante fixée au dos du siège de devant. Puis il tourna lentement son visage vers Eren, une étrange émotion dans son regard.  
"Oui, tu as raison."  
Il haussa les épaules, se reprenant peu à peu.  
"C'était ma veste la plus chaude."  
L'adolescent hocha timidement la tête et se pencha à la fenêtre, ne trouvant rien à répondre.  
La suite du trajet passa rapidement, dans un silence confortable, entrecoupé par les allers et venus des nouveaux passagers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement du plus jeune, le ciel n'était plus qu'une vaste étendue d'encre tachetée d'étoiles et la lune éclairait péniblement le sommet des toits.  
Comme Eren l'avait prévu, Grisha n'était pas encore rentré. Il fit s'assoir Levi sur le canapé du salon et alla leur préparer du thé.  
Lorsqu'il revint, deux tasses dans ses mains, le soldat observait distraitement les ruelles désertes, appuyé au mur et le front contre le dos de sa main.  
"Tu es sûr d'aller bien?"  
Eren posa les boissons sur la table basse et s'assit en tailleur à l'une des extrémités du sofa.  
"J'essayais de voir le mur, expliqua le Levi après un instant d'hésitation. Mais il est trop loin."  
Il souffla et rejoignit le brun.  
"Merci pour le thé."  
L'hôte haussa les épaules et se servit, serrant dans ses mains froides le récipient bouillant. Il but quelques gorgées, se cala contre le dossier matelassé.  
"J'ai froid, dit-il enfin. Je vais chercher une couverture.  
-Bonne idée."  
Il se leva, reposa sa tasse et alla prendre un plaid roulé en boule dans son armoire. Lorsqu'il revint, Levi avait enlevé ses chaussures et ramené ses jambes contre son torse. Eren s'assit à ses côtés et ramena l'épais tissu sur eux.  
"C'est mieux."  
Le plus vieux acquiesça et attrapa son thé. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, silencieux, se réchauffant doucement.  
Mais au fond de lui-même, le brun frémissait à la vue de leurs jambes si proches, au frottement de son coude contre son bras lorsqu'il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
"Dis, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Parle moi de Mikasa."  
Le soldat le dévisagea, puis un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.  
"Mikasa est ma demie sœur, elle doit avoir ton âge."  
Une pause. Il but une gorgée de thé, jeta un regard en biais à la fenêtre.  
"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a dix ans. Parfois, j'ai de ses nouvelles. Elles sont plutôt bonnes."  
Il haussa les épaules, leva son visage vers l'adolescent.  
"Mikasa était d'une beauté frigide et intense à la fois, elle ne s'ouvrait pas à n'importe qui. Elle a du devenir une belle jeune femme. J'aimerai beaucoup la... la revoir, oui."  
Eren hocha la tête et ramena lui aussi ses jambes contre son torse. Puis il posa son menton sur ses genoux et entoura ceux-ci de ses bras.  
"Un ami... Un ami a été séparé de son petit copain. C'est très dur pour lui aussi."  
Et le mot résonna de nouveau. Jeudi. Jeudi, tout serait fini, n'est-ce pas? Que ce soit les cris des soldats, près du Mur, les tirs sur la population. Fini, toutes les merdes créées par ces crétins de communistes pour impressionner l'autre bloc. Ces grandes tours, ces immeubles géants qui grimpaient assez haut dans le ciel pour être visibles de Berlin Ouest avaient sans aucun doute coûté un bras à l'état tandis que des familles crevaient au coin des rues et que des innocents se faisaient descendre en tentant de rejoindre les gens qu'ils aimaient. Il y avait toute cette grisaille, toute la nature pourrie de l'homme qui ne voulait que surpasser ses semblables, se déversant dans les rues de Berlin Est; puis il y avait les droits de l'Homme au delà des barbelés. Le choix ne pouvait qu'être rapidement fait.  
_Et pourtant._ Eren se leva, ignorant le regard interrogateur du soldat dans lequel il se refusait de plonger -sinon, il n'allait plus pouvoir s'arrêter- et parti chercher les bières que Grisha pensait cacher sous lune des étagères de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, il balança l'une des canettes à Levi et ouvrit la sienne en regagnant sa place.  
"Buvons à la santé de ce cher Brejnev, dit-il ironiquement en la levant à hauteur de visage."  
Ils trinquèrent avec un mauvais sourire et le soldat en but plus de la moitié sans s'arrêter une seule fois. L'autre l'imita puis reposa la boisson aux côtés des tasses vides, haletant.  
"Tu sais gamin, lâcha soudainement Levi, j'ai déjà essayé de fuir tout ce bordel. On est quelques allemands de souche, parmi les soldats. J'avais... trouvé un gars comme moi. Il me disait qu'on pourrait retrouver Mikasa et s'enfuir."  
Une ombre passa sur son visage, il fronça les sourcils et sirota un peu sa bière.  
"Ne te fies à personne, il continua. Ce mec était pourri, comme tous les autres."  
Eren frissonna et resserra ses genoux.  
"Tout était prêt, tu vois. J'avais confiance en lui."  
Il fit un geste de la main dans le vide, comme s'il chassait un insecte invisible. Et à cet instant, l'adolescent le trouva infiniment vulnérable, comme si sa coquille givrée qu'il avait si longtemps gardé fermée s'ouvrait enfin à lui.  
"Finalement, j'y ai réchappé. Il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait -mon renvoie, ma mort, j'en sais rien. On m'a changé d'unité."  
Il finit la canette et en attrapa une autre, la roula dans ses paumes.  
"Elles sont à ton père, c'est ça?"  
Eren hocha la tête et le plus vieux haussa les épaules en l'ouvrant.  
"J'ai plus rien tenté. Ils sont vicieux, tu sais. J'ai vu trop de gens qui croyaient réellement en leurs plans se faire détruire.  
-Pourquoi tu ne fais rien?"  
Son ton était d'espéré, mal placé. Il plongea son regard furieux dans celui de l'autre homme, qui balaya de nouveau l'air d'un revers de main ennuyé.  
"Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai le choix?"  
Il soupira, but encore quelques gorgées.  
"Je pense -j'espère- que tout cela leur passera, un jour. Leur guerre au progrès, aux avancées. Et Berlin, Berlin coupée en deux, comme une allégorie pour matérialiser toutes leurs merdes. C'est poétique, n'est-ce pas?"  
Eren, attrapa sa canette et la finit.  
"Ce monde est pourri, ajouta-t-il finalement. Les guerres précédentes n'auront-elles pas suffit?"  
Il sentit derrière ses paupières l'imprévue brûlure des larmes.  
"Je me demande si le monde voit, comprend. Je sais qu'il y a des conférences, du côté du bloc ouest, des choses comme cela, mais..."  
Une larme roula le long de sa joue, brûlante.  
"Non, non."  
Levi tendit une main hésitante vers son visage et la posa doucement contre sa mâchoire, semblable à une caresse, un battement de cil. Eren frémit au contact.  
"Ça finira par s'arranger, reprit-il doucement. On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment comme ça."  
Le plus jeune acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre inférieure; le toucher du soldat était comme un sillon brûlant contre sa peau, une douleur agréable qui réchauffait son cœur glacé. Il se laissa légèrement aller contre sa main, quémandant plus. Levi, délaissant sa boisson, posa alors sa seconde main sur son autre joue, prenant en coupe son visage. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa tempe, mêla entre son pouce et son index une mèche de cheveux bruns.  
"Levi."  
Le brun voulait plus, encore, toujours ; l'idée que cet instant puisse un jour prendre fin lui semblait invraisemblable. L'interpellé se rapprocha doucement et il se sentit happé par son regard soudainement si doux, si vivant. Mais Levi était trop proche, horriblement accessible -Eren ne devait pas tomber, il ne pouvait pas. Son cœur se serra et il posa ses mains sur les siennes, serrant fébrilement ses doigts.  
Une seconde plus tard, alors que le soldat calait doucement son front contre le sien, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Il trouva facilement ses lèvres, douces, si chaude dans ce blizzard qui s'était emparé de lui même. À sa surprise, le plus vieux lui rendit son baiser mais il s'écarta aussitôt, découvrant ses joues rougies et ses paupières à demi fermées sur ses orbes d'acier.  
"Levi, je ne sais pas si c'est bien, dit-il sans vraiment y croire."  
L'autre haussa les épaules et se jeta furieusement sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.  
"Tu crois qu'on peut encore faire la différence, ici? il murmura contre sa peau."  
Eren secoua la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, entourant ses hanches de ses bras pour le tenir au plus prêt de lui. À chaque friction son cœur semblait rater un battement, son corps n'était plus qu'un incendie incontrôlable.  
Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, timides, puis le plus vieux le fit basculer en arrière et s'assit sur ses hanches. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, haletant, et passa ses doigts fins sur la mâchoire de son captif.  
"Eh, murmura doucement ce dernier."  
Une nouvelle pression sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de continuer et il plongea ses mains dans la douce chevelure de Levi. Lorsque ce dernier lui laissa enfin du répit, il continua, reprenant son souffle.  
"Je suis crevé."  
Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa nuque pâle, son dos musclé.  
"Mais reste avec moi."  
Le soldat sourit et se releva, des mèches ébène barrant son regard.  
"À vos ordres."  
Eren pouffa légèrement et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il enleva son pull et son jean pour ne rester qu'en sous vêtements, s'allongea aux côtés de Levi. Ce dernier fit de même et, tirant la couverture sur eux, grogna légèrement.  
"Gamin, tu connais le chauffage?  
-On n'a pas les moyens."  
Il tira l'homme vers lui, calant son visage dans son cou.  
"Mais je peux m'en occuper?"  
Il sentit contre sa peau ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et il passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.  
"Bonne nuit, Levi.  
-Mh."  
Ils s'endormirent rapidement, bercés par la respiration rassurante de l'autre.  
Et sur le bureau d'Eren, ouverts à la première page, gisaient les plans oubliés.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**DRAMAAAAAANBALSKXBDIFJDBF OREVOAR **  
**PLUS QU'UN CHAPITRE ET CE SERA ENFIN LA FUITE MES AMIS**  
**\+ PARDON J'SUIS NAZE POUR LE ROMANTISME**


	11. Chapitre 10: La fuite (tadaaam)

**Salut!**

**Finalement, j'ai légèrement changé le programme: écrire un chapitre sur le mardi et le mercredi, sans événements particuliers, m'a paru plutôt inutile alors VOICI LA FUITE QUE NOUS ATTENDIONS TOUS!**

**Promis, j'y ai mis toute la profondeur de mon sadisme. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car l'écriture a été assez hachurée et j'ai un petit frère qui vient de naître et les cris stridents des bébés nuisent sérieusement à ma santé mentale. Mais bon. On s'en fiche.**

**J'ai aussi un wattpad désormais (si ça peut vous intéresser) et en postant une nouvelle fois la fiction j'ai remarqué quelques incohérences, qui sont maintenant réglées.**

**Dernière information: une nouvelle fois, je tiens à préciser que tout cela est purement fictif. Même aidée de Google earth et de tous les sites portant sur Berlin Est, j'ignore tout des rondes des soldats, de la berge de la rivière. Sincèrement, peu de choses de mon plan me paraissent vraisemblables. **

**Bref. Réponse à la gentille guest:**

**Leyana: Merci d'avoir encore pris le temps de laisser une review :) ! ET LA VOICI, TREMBLEZ, MORTELS**

_**[Note du 27/08: J'AI PU METTRE A JOUR CE CHAPITRE. LE VOICI TOUT BEAU, SANS FAUTES NI RIEN YOUPI]**_

.

.

.

Le matin, lorsqu'Eren avait ouvert les yeux, son lit était vide. Aucune ne trace de vie dans le salon non plus ; leurs tasses et canettes traînaient encore sur la table basse, le plaid était roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé.

Se rappelant que Levi reprenait le travail le jour même, l'adolescent s'était accoudé au comptoir, un café à la main et les yeux encore embués par le sommeil. Et soudainement les sensations avaient déferlées, aussi nettes que la veille, si vives qu'il avait dû renforcer sa prise au sol pour ne pas basculer.

Le toucher de Levi, pareil au feu. Il sentait encore les longs sillons qu'avaient tracés les fins doigts du soldat sur sa joue, ses mâchoires; ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes et son sourire, son magnifique sourire qui avait enfin brisé son masque de glace.

Puis Eren, en passant près du Mur alors qu'il rejoignait l'arrêt de train, avait dû faire face à la dure vérité. Quand au loin il avait reconnu la silhouette de Levi, immobile et sombre, tournée vers lui, il avait su qu'il l'aimait, si horriblement que son cœur lui semblait pris dans un étau. Mais toujours, dans un martèlement infernal, le mot résonnait à ses oreilles.

Jeudi. Oui, Jeudi, tout serait fini. Le soldat s'était détourné pour se morfondre dans l'ombre de l'édifice et le mercredi, Eren, habité par un étrange pressentiment, ne l'avait pas revu.

.

.

.

Jamais les sensations n'avaient paru si décuplées, insupportables. La voix trop aigu d'Armin lors de l'ultime réunion, les trop nombreux bavardages qui animaient leur cours de langue; Eren n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue l'accablait, que ce soit dans ses pensées brouillées ou encore sous ses yeux, formant de larges et sombres cernes.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Différentes choses occupaient ses pensées: l'itinéraire de nage, la position à adopter, le plan A, puis le plan B. Et au-dessus de tout se trouvait Levi, tel un lourd orage qui roulait sa masse nuageuse et dont l'ombre semblait omniprésente. Levi qui, il en était sûr, l'ignorait.

Eren soupira et écrivit d'une main tremblante le vocabulaire qu'avait donné leur professeur. Après tout, Levi n'avait plus aucune importance. C'était difficile, même douloureux à admettre, mais il avait fait son choix. Et il était le seul à blâmer pour ses débordements.

« Eren, ça va? Tu es sûr d'avoir bien dormi? »

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui le dévisageait d'un air anxieux.

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Armin ne parut pas convaincu mais il ne releva pas, jetant un œil à la vieille horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau. La fin des cours sonnerait dans sept minutes.

Et dans un peu plus de deux heures, le groupe d'amis plongerait dans les eaux sombres et froides de la Spree. Eren frissonna et se détourna vers la fenêtre.

Peut-être, songea-t-il, que le choc viendrait après, lorsqu'ils seraient enfin arrêtés sur leur avenir. Pour le moment, ses pensées et émotions restaient floues et il lui semblait baigner dans un douloureux coton. Les heures qui allaient suivre lui paraissaient invraisemblables.

Mais une main empressée lui agita soudainement l'avant-bras.

« Eren, ça a sonné, siffla le blond. Arrête de rêver.

-Excuse-moi. »

Il attrapa son sac de cours et ils sortirent rapidement de la salle.

« J'ai préféré laisser mes affaires au casier, avoua le brun tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir principal.

-Moi aussi. On se rejoint dehors, devant le lycée?

-C'est ça. »

Son ami s'éloigna silencieusement et Eren se rapprocha du hall qui contenait les rangements. Il échangea son sac à dos contre un vieil imperméable qu'il avait cousu grossièrement et auquel il avait rajouté d'épaisses bretelles. Il vérifia que tout son matériel s'y trouvait et l'endossa en soupirant. Ce matin, en quittant l'appartement, il s'était senti curieusement bouleversé. Grisha, l'inexistence du voisinage, la lumière qui grésillait dans la salle de bain; tout semblait avoir été balayé d'un revers de main. Seuls les baisers échangés avec le soldat sur le canapé persisteraient.

« Bouge-toi, Jaeger. »

Des pas résonnèrent à ses côtés, chassant ses pensées, et Jean apparut dans un froissement d'étoffe. Il ouvrit brutalement son casier et en sortit un sac d'une toile fatiguée, le balança sur son épaule.

« Où est Armin?

-Il nous attend dehors. »

Jean hocha la tête et sortit un paquet de cigarettes.

« Tu en veux une? Il parait que ça détend. »

Eren secoua la tête, referma la porte du rangement puis ils rejoignirent le troisième membre du groupe.

Un instant, le brun songea à Marco. À la difficile séparation entre les deux garçons, la volonté si tenace de rejoindre l'autre. Il se demanda si un jour, il reverrait Levi. S'il saurait reconnaître Mikasa s'il venait à la croiser.

« On va faire quoi, pendant les deux heures? le questionna soudainement Jean tandis qu'ils sortaient enfin à l'air libre.

-Je ne sais pas. Faire semblant de chercher quelque chose? Un cadeau pour un ami, peut-être? »

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un haussement d'épaules silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent enfin Armin, qui appuyé à un lampadaire s'agitait nerveusement, la température se glaçait peu à peu, précédent l'imminente fuite du soleil. Ils enfoncèrent leurs mains dans leurs poches et se dirigèrent, sous les ordres pressants du cerveau, vers un café aux tarifs abordables qui se trouvait sur leur itinéraire.

La salle était sombre, humide, les murs imprégnés du fort parfum de la caféine mais Eren s'y sentit étrangement bien. Ils étaient seuls mis à part quelques vieux habitués au comptoir et ils firent discrètement l'inventaire de leurs sacs. Finalement, Armin décréta que leurs économies, additionnées à celles de Connie et Sacha, feraient largement l'affaire et ils quittèrent l'établissement une heure avant leur rendez-vous, profitant du reste de leur temps pour flâner innocemment devant les boutiques fermées.

Et plus ils se rapprochaient du but et plus l'atmosphère se faisait lourde, avait remarqué Eren. Jean, d'une humeur étrangère à ses habitudes, leur avait confié qu'il était heureux de débarrasser sa vieille tante d'un poids comme lui, même si celle-ci prétendait le contraire et le considérait comme un cadeau du ciel après la mort de sa sœur. Armin, de son côté, n'avait rien déclaré et Eren avait posé contre son dos une main réconfortante. Il se demandait ce qu'il advenait pour Sacha et Connie.

Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous avec deux minutes d'avance et, ne repérant personne aux alentours, ils se dirigèrent sous les quais surélevés qui longeaient la Spree. Le couple les attendaient une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Connie appuyé à l'un des massifs piliers et Sacha assise à même l'herbe.

Une fois s'être assuré d'un regard circulaire que le lieu était vide et qu'ils n'étaient pas obligatoire de jouer leur rôle d'adolescents ivres, Armin s'avança vers eux.

« Tout est prêt? »

La fille hocha la tête, angoissée et ils s'assirent autour d'elle en silence.

À quelques mètres d'eux les eaux sombres roulaient sur leur lit vaseux, ramenant dans de larges remous des branches mortes et des brindilles. Eren devina un peu plus loin à l'Est la coque d'un bateau fendant les vaguelettes crées par le courant.

Bientôt, Jean, qui surveillait constamment sa montre, se releva vivement et ôta son manteau qu'il rangea dans son sac.

« C'est l'heure, les gars. On doit être dans l'eau dans deux minutes. »

Il enleva son pantalon pour ne garder que sa chemise et son pull et tous l'imitèrent, grommelant lorsque l'air froid mordit leur peau.

« Armin, petit génie, lança Jean qui semblait retrouver peu à peu son humeur habituelle. Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour le temps. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il fourrait ses affaires dans son sac. Puis il se tourna vers les autres.

« Prêts? »

Le groupe hocha maladroitement la tête. Et à vingt heures tapantes, profitant du soleil qui avait déserté et de l'ombre des quais sous les pâles rayons lunaires, ils entrèrent dans la Spree.

Ce fut sûrement l'eau poisseuse et glacée qui sorti Eren de sa torpeur. Immédiatement, oubliant le froid et les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé, il sentit ses nerfs palpiter et un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. _La fuite._ Ils y étaient enfin.

« Position de nage, vite, annonça Armin à voix basse. »

Eren entendit l'eau s'agiter derrière lui tandis que Connie et Sacha prenaient place et il s'établit devant, dépassant Jean. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ombre des quais surélevés, ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la rivière, ne laissant que leur visage briser la surface agitée. A leur droite s'éloignait l'un des lourds bateaux, perçant l'encre du ciel de ses vifs éclairages.

« Plus vite, les pressa le blond. »

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Etrangement, aucun d'eux ne semblaient ressentir le froid, l'esprit en ébullition, les membres comme engourdis mais parfaitement réactifs. Eren sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, son sang battre à ses tempes. Le navire s'était éloigné d'une centaine de mètres et celui qui allait suivre était encore loin à leur gauche. Une bouffée de chaleur l'enveloppa. Peut-être allaient-ils y arriver, finalement.

Cependant, les rives de Berlin Ouest n'étaient pas même visibles et soudainement de bruyantes éclaboussures retentirent derrière lui.

« Les gars, commença Connie, la voix tremblante et le ton trop haut. »

Armin lui intima de se taire mais il continua de bégayer des mots inaudibles. Le brun tourna la tête, juste assez pour voir que le garçon s'était arrêté et regardait derrière lui.

« Il y a un troisième bateau, putain! il continua. »

Et Eren le vit. A une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, terriblement grand, brisant aisément les courants contraires. Il était à peine éclairé, comme un prédateur discret, et le ronflement de ses moteurs était à peine audible.

Ce fut Armin qui réagit le premier.

« Il est là pour nous. Plan B! Nagez, nagez, réveillez vous! »

Eren secoua la tête et se détourna légèrement vers la gauche, s'enfonçant vivement dans l'eau. Il sentit derrière lui les autres accélérer, paniqués. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, les eaux devant lui scintillaient sous la puissante lumière d'un faisceau. Sacha glapit et il entendit Connie lui murmurer des encouragements.

« Bougez vous! s'exclama Jean. »

Le brun jeta un bref regard derrière son épaule et comprit que les soldats avançaient bien plus vite qu'eux.

« Nagez sous l'eau, dit-il enfin, assez fort pour couvrir les murmures apeurés de leur amie. Leurs faisceaux nous traquent, il ne faut plus être visible à la surface! Souvenez vous du plan! »

Armin cria quelque chose mais une puissante et longue détonation couvrit ses paroles.

« Il appelle l'autre, gémit Sacha. »

Aussitôt l'embarcation qui les avait dépassés plus tôt répondit par le même mugissement et fit demi tour, avançant vers eux. Dans un flot d'injures et de gestes effrayés, Armin hurla le retrait. La position de nage se perdit et ils nagèrent furieusement vers l'Ouest, tentant d'échapper aux deux navires qui menaçaient de les encercler. Voulant évaluer la distance qui les séparait, Eren se tourna vers le bateau imprévu.

Et brusquement, son cœur se fendit dans sa poitrine, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. A vingt mètres de lui, penché à la barrière qui entourait la proue se tenait le massif soldat blond, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Et à ses côtés... _Non, non. _A ses côtés Levi, impassible, une main sur la rampe de fer, vêtu de son sombre uniforme de soldat. Dans son regard, pas une once de chaleur.

Eren sentit que tout s'effondrait. La fuite, les baisers sur son canapé au tissu vieilli, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui. Et soudainement il comprit. _Les plans._ Les plans délaissés sur son bureau, ostensiblement ouverts, oubliés. A cet instant il se détesta, si fort qu'il en vacilla et qu'il serait resté ici pour périr si Armin n'avait pas agrippé son bras pour le tirer en arrière.

« Eren, Eren! »

Un projectile frôla son épaule, s'enfonça dans la masse sombre de l'eau dans des gerbes glacées. D'autres suivirent, doublés par de rapides détonations. Des balles. _Ils nous tirent dessus._

« Eren! Viens vite ! »

Les doigts du blond s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans son bras, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il se retourna vivement vers son ami, découvrant sous les feux du faisceau son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Je t'en supplie, Eren. Vite. »

Haletant, il hocha la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Pardon. »

La suite, il ne pouvait pas la dire. Avouer qu'il les avait trahi, avouer à Jean qu'il ne reverrait jamais Marco par sa faute était au-dessus de ses forces.

Alors il prit la main d'Armin et l'entraina dans les eaux sombres. La distance qui les séparait de la rive était courte, un peu plus d'une centaine de mètres peut-être, mais Eren redoutait l'avancée rapide des deux navires et les nuées des balles qui les assaillaient-ils les sentaient frôler ses jambes, agiter l'eau sous ses mains.

Et soudainement, brisant le vacarme des tirs et du battement des moteurs, une plainte stridente s'éleva. _Sacha_

Eren se tourna instinctivement vers la gauche, suivant le cri qui se muait en pleurs. Parmi les flots battus d'écume par la brise dérivait une masse sombre, inerte. Au dessus d'elle était penchée leur amie en pleurs, des gémissements perçant régulièrement à travers ses babillements.

Eren sentit sa poitrine de soulever en un haut le cœur et il tenta de rebrousser chemin vers elle mais Armin le tira vers l'avant en montrant d'un coup de tête les deux embarcations qui se rapprochaient toujours plus, les balles qui transperçaient l'eau à leurs pieds.

« Eren, s'il te plaît. »

Son ton était désespéré et le brun essaya, en vain, de vider son esprit des pensées hystériques qui le submergeait. Ses membres le tiraillaient, sa gorge desséchée lui brûlait, il ne sentait plus l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Cependant, les quais se rapprochaient, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Ensuite, il leur faudrait courir, courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour qu'on ne les retrouve plus jamais.

Derrière lui, il entendit Jean hurler quelque chose et les glapissements de Sacha redoubler. Mais il ne comprenait rien, pas même les encouragements insensés qu'Armin débitait à ses côtés. Le grondement des balles et des navires lui même semblait lointain, diffus.

Il lui sembla tout de même, après quelques instants, que Jean gagna la bataille et que Sacha se résolut enfin à le suivre. Ses pensées anesthésiées ne parvenait pas à formuler le cinquième nom, à former la dure vérité à laquelle il devrait s'attendre une fois cette épreuve passée.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans l'ombre des quais surélevés et se hissèrent hors des eaux, nus et glacés, sous les feux aveuglants des faisceaux. Les cris des soldats redoublèrent tandis qu'ils avançaient maladroitement vers le centre de la ville, et une nuée de balles les manqua de près.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin protégés des tirs par une rangée d'immeubles en ruines, Eren, comme poussé une impulsion morbide, se retourna vivement vers ses amis.

_Connie. Il manque Connie._

Il s'appuya au mur comme il put et vomit le pauvre contenu de son estomac entre deux pavés.

_Les balles._

Avant même de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, il recracha douloureusement la bile, amère, lui tordant le visage de dégoût.

Il tomba à genoux et abattit son poing contre le mur dans un élan de rage. Contre lui-même, contre ce qu'avait fait Levi. _Des plans, des putains de plans sur le bureau._

Derrière lui Sacha recommença à crier et Jean dut la rattraper pour l'empêcher de retourner vers la rivière.

« C'est fini, Sacha, c'est fini, lui murmurait-il. Si tu y retournes, tu vas te faire tuer. C'est trop tard. »

Et Eren aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé.


	12. Chapitre 11: Révélations (so twilight)

**SALUT**

**Bon. Tout d'abord, j'espère que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas déçues et que je parviens toujours à vous tenir en haleine –plus que quelques chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Ensuite, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée, que les gens de votre classe ne vous inspirent pas encore des envies de meurtre et que vous trouvez encore le temps d'avoir une vie. Personnellement, ce n'est pas trop mon cas pour le dernier point donc je publie ce chapitre avec un peu plus retard que prévu et j'en suis vraiment désolée. L'écriture a aussi été plutôt hachurée mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même! Et encore merci pour vos reviews, vos favs ou vos follows, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir et je vous aime. Tracteurs et pizzas.**

**Réponses aux gentils guests du chapitre précédent:**

**Leyana:**** Contente que cela t'ai plu! J'avais vraiment peur de décevoir les lecteurs ;; Merci d'être toujours au rendez vous, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, ET VOICI LA SUIIIITE**

**Guest:**** *tend une corde* bon, pour la poutre, ce sera un peu plus compliqué. Eheheh mon sadisme est sans fond, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et j'espère que la suite te plaira!**

**Enjoy !**

.

.

.

Durant la semaine qui s'écoula après leur échec, Eren eut l'impression d'être assis au bord d'un gouffre, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide qui le happait peu à peu. Il pensait à la mort, à la mort qui surplombait tout, qui s'infiltrait sous ses paupières lorsqu'il tentait en vain de dormir, à la mort qui avait déjà cueilli leur ami. Les images de la fuite l'assaillaient sans répit, enserrant ses côtes de leurs mains gantées de désespoir, le pliant lamentablement en deux sous les sanglots, et ses mains amaigries tentaient de trouver quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. _Connie, les eaux sombres._ Eren suffoquait, à la limite de l'inconscience, étendu dans son lit. Les cris de Sacha résonnaient dans son esprit, lourds de reproches, et il enfouissait son visage dans son oreiller humide.

Armin l'avait appelé, une ou deux fois. Pour savoir comment il allait, s'il se reposait, s'il mangeait bien. Il répondait par l'affirmative - de faibles grognements la plupart du temps - et se hâtait de trouver une raison pour raccrocher: l'eau des pâtes qui bouillait, la pluie qui s'était levée et les fenêtres qu'il fallait refermer. En vérité il ne cuisinait plus, se contentant de cafés brûlants qui lui vrillaient l'estomac nuits et jours.

Le corps de Connie, lui avait appris son ami, avait été ramené à ses parents. Pas de nouvelles pour Sacha.

Et Eren avait versé des larmes indomptables, plaint les parents du jeune défunt, la petite amie éplorée. Cela sonnait ironique à ses oreilles, horriblement hypocrite.

_Armin, qu'ai-je fait ?_

Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, admettre que tout cela était de sa faute. Et toujours, lorsqu'il en venait à cette conclusion, le visage omniprésent de Levi se dessinait dans son esprit. Sa chaleur qui semblait si fausse, son regard qu'il avait cru comprendre, un infime instant, mais qui s'était finalement révélé terriblement mensonger. Eren avait mal, si mal. L'expression qu'il arborait ce soir-là, en sage soldat aux côtés de son supérieur, restait douloureusement indélébile dans son esprit. Il avait jeté les draps dans lesquels ils avaient dormi, enlacés, et brûlé les plans, ne laissant qu'une traînée de cendres sur son bureau recouvert de tasses vides. Il avait, envahi d'une étrange torpeur, fixé les flammes mordre le papier, comme s'il avait voulu qu'elles le délivrent des souvenirs qui le hantaient.

Et finalement, le mardi soir, n'y tenant plus et tâchant d'effacer de sa mémoire la misérable vie à laquelle s'était abandonné Grisha, Eren était parti chercher les bouteilles cachées dans la cuisine pour noyer y ses remords. Les bières s'entassaient près de son lit, les alcools plus forts jonchaient son bureau.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il ne se nourrissait plus que de cela, sirotant le liquide aigre qui brûlait sa gorge et anesthésiait ses pensées. Au rythme des rasades, la douleur se dissipait. Mais –il la sentait au fond de lui-même, cachée entre ses côtes, brûlant sa chair – elle ne disparaissait jamais entièrement. A cette pensée, il se laissa retomber dans ses draps, tirant une épaisse couverture sur lui. Les volets laissaient passer de fines raies de lumière et il s'interrogea sur l'heure et la journée. Il tenta de compter les jours depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, ce soir-là, et à quand le dernier appel d'Armin remontait.

Après quelques laborieuses minutes, il grogna, cherchant à tâtons une bouteille qu'il n'avait pas encore vidée. Le décompte semblait impossible, ses pensées s'entremêlaient furieusement et lui échappaient avant même qu'il ne puisse les considérer avec un semblant de lucidité. Eren parvint enfin à trouver une bouteille pleine aux trois quarts et se releva, s'adossant au mur pour plus de confort.

Après plusieurs gorgées, il fut pris de violentes douleurs à l'estomac, et, secoué d'un spasme, il se releva tant bien que mal pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Un autre plus violent le plia en deux et il dut attendre quelques instants, appuyé au mur, avant de pouvoir continuer. Lorsqu'il passa enfin le seuil il se jeta à terre et, crispant ses doigts sur les bords de la cuvette, il recracha tout l'alcool qu'il avait pu ingérer depuis la veille.

La gorge en feu il rejeta la tête en arrière, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque les hauts le cœur s'espacèrent pour finalement s'arrêter, il se laissa retomber contre le mur et ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

Mais soudainement, un grattement résonna dans l'appartement. Faiblement, tout d'abord, puis se muant lentement en un martèlement.

_La porte. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte._

Eren ne bougea pas, massant son estomac d'une main lourde. Il avait si mal.

Cependant, la personne insistait. Grisha avait-il oublié de prendre ses clefs ? L'adolescent secoua la tête ; c'était impossible.

Puis un frisson d'horreur le traversa. _Les soldats, les soldats ont réussi à me retrouver, ils sont là, et dans quelques instants ils enfonceront la porte._ Il fronça les sourcils, se relevant péniblement. _Non, non. _Ils seraient déjà venus avant. Après tout, Levi savait où il habitait.

Il traversa le salon en s'appuyant au comptoir, fit quelques pas dans le minuscule hall sur lequel débouchait la porte d'entrée. Le martèlement cessait régulièrement, puis reprenait après quelques instants. Eren se laissa aller contre le mur, fixant le battant de bois à trois mètres de lui tandis que la personne s'interrompait de nouveau. Et soudainement, ce fut une voix qui s'éleva.

« Eren. »

Et il la reconnut de suite. _Levi._

Profonde, brisant aisément toutes les faibles défenses qu'il avait réussi à établir. Il dû se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol pour ne pas défaillir.

« Je sais que tu es ici, continua le soldat. Ecoute… Ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir. J'ai détruit tous les dossiers. »

_Levi, Levi._ Comment pouvait-il oser venir jusqu'à chez lui, gratter misérablement à sa porte ? Eren se foutait des dossiers. La mort lui paraissait plus douce que les démons qui le tourmentaient.

« Eren, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi rentrer. Je dois te parler. »

Il se releva et avança péniblement vers la porte.

« Pars, il réussit à articuler. »

Mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et il recommença, plus fort cette fois.

« Casse-toi, putain ! »

Il abattit son poing contre le mur, tentant de ravaler les larmes qu'il sentait naître sous ses paupières. Mais l'autre continuait.

« Eren, écou-

-Tu as gâché ma vie ! »

Il éclata en sanglots et tâtonna l'étagère la plus proche à l'aveugle. Lorsque sa main se posa enfin sur la clef, il l'enfonça dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Levi se tenait debout, les poings serrés dans les poches de son uniforme, le teint horriblement pâle et le regard éteint. Eren se jeta sur lui, les entraînant au sol. Il plaça sa main sur la base de sa gorge, serrant faiblement la peau laiteuse de ses doigts fébriles. Le soldat ne se débattait pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

« Levi, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? il parvint à articuler dans ses larmes. Pourquoi? »

Lentement, agité de soubresauts, Eren desserra sa prise.

« Connie... Connie est mort. »

La peine déchira brusquement le visage de Levi et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il leva sa main, la posa doucement sur la joue du plus jeune.

« Je sais. »

Son pouce caressa doucement sa tempe tandis qu'il mêlait ses doigts aux mèches brunes. Eren se surprit à trouver cela rassurant, et, tandis que l'autre se relevait en l'attirant contre lui, il se laissa faire.

« Je sais, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me hais pour cela. Mais Eren, laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait. J'ai des choses à t'expliquer. »

Il ne répondit pas et sentit Levi souffler avant de le tirer maladroitement dans l'appartement. Il le déposa doucement dans le fauteuil, le recouvrit d'un plaid et partit vers la cuisine en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible.

Eren se sentait soudainement vidé de toutes ses forces, à la fois mentales et physiques. Il somnolait dans un étrange apaisement dont la cause, il ne pouvait pas le nier, ne pouvait qu'être Levi. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible, ou plutôt de perdre toutes ses résistances dès qu'il était confronté au plus vieux.

Et bientôt ce dernier revint avec deux tasses de thé brûlant et s'assit auprès de lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et mêlant de nouveau ses mains à ses cheveux. Eren avait relevé la tête vers lui dans l'espoir de capter son regard mais Levi s'était détourné vers les volets fermés, la douleur figée sur son visage si pâle.

Ils restèrent muets pendant que les minutes, puis, la boisson refroidit, il tendit une tasse à l'adolescent.

« Merci. »

Eren l'attrapa en se relevant et s'assit en tailleur face au soldat, enroulant la couverture autour de ses épaules. Ils sirotèrent leur thé en silence, le regard du soldat perdu dans l'invisible et celui du plus jeune suivant les fins traits de son visage.

« Je suis entré dans l'armée il y a dix ans, finit-il par dire, faisant sursauter Eren et reposant sa tasse. J'avais dix-neuf ans et ne souhaitais qu'une chose: revoir Mikasa. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

Il se tourna soudainement vers l'adolescent, plongeant ses orbes emplis d'une triste grisaille dans ses prunelles océan et caressant doucement sa joue hâlée d'une main fébrile.

« J'ai … j'ai rencontré un homme. Rapidement, je lui ai donné mon entière confiance. J'aurai pu lui confier ma vie. Il me promit que je rejoindrai ma sœur. »

Il soupira et sa main descendit retrouver celle d'Eren.

« Nous… on est sorti ensemble. Et quatre ans plus tard, j'apprenais qu'il me trompait et tout s'effondrait: Mikasa et Berlin Ouest n'avaient jamais paru si loin. »

Il fit une pause, perdu dans ses pensées. Eren, lui, appréhendait la suite, soudainement envahi par un étrange sentiment. De la haine, du dégout ? Il aurait à la fois voulu serrer tendrement les doigts de Levi entre les siens et chasser sa main au toucher soudainement devenu désagréable. Mais surtout, une question s'imposait, et il avait honte d'être si facilement tombé dans le ridicule de la jalousie et de la possessivité.

_Levi, à qui d'autre aurais-tu accordé ta confiance ?_

_N'importe qui. Je ne suis rien. _

Il se sentit trahi. Mais c'était ridicule, et puis, ne l'avait-il pas déjà été ?

"Erwin, dit Levi après quelques instants, coupant court à ses pensées. Cet homme s'appelle Erwin. C'était l'homme… l'homme à mes côtés, lorsque… Tu sais.

-Oui. »

Levi ramena ses genoux contre lui et enfoui son visage dans ses mains, se frottant les yeux.

« Après avoir compris qu'il m'avait dupé, j'ai pu partir travailler dans un autre secteur, pendant un peu plus de trois ans. Lorsque je suis revenu par ici, aucune trace d'Erwin. »

Il soupira, jeta un regard en biais à Eren qui attendait la suite avec une certaine appréhension.

« Mais ce connard s'est ramené deux mois après, enchanté de m'avoir enfin retrouvé par le biais d'un de ses gros dégueulasses de collègues corrompus. Mais il est mon supérieur et l'armée est ma dernière chance pour revoir Mikasa, je ne peux pas partir. »

Il tendit une main vers le jeune homme, entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Jusqu'à notre rencontre, tout allait bien. Je… Ce qu'il y a entre Erwin et moi ne concerne personne d'autres. Et puis tu es apparu, et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Mais rien ne lui échappe, tu sais. Tes venues au Mur, les soirs où nous sommes allés chez toi. Le problème, Eren, c'est qu'Erwin ne partage pas. Il m'a demandé... de cesser de te voir, mais... mais ça m'était impossible. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Si on en est ici, c'est de ma faute. J'ai été terriblement égoïste, je savais qu'il allait réagir ainsi. Mais... Mais pas comme _ça_.

-Tu es en train de me dire que c'est à cause d'Erwin, si la fuite à échouer? Tu as vu les plans, Levi, ne mens pas. »

Sa voix avait été sifflante, un soupçon trop haineuse, et Eren le regretta aussitôt. Mais Levi n'en tint pas compte et le dévisagea sans vraiment le voir, une expression perdue empreinte sur son visage.

« J'ai vu les plans, c'est vrai. Et je suis parti. Eren, j'ai eu si mal. »

Il posa de nouveau une main sur sa joue, glissa jusqu'à ses clavicules en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts.

« J'ai compris qu'un énorme fossé nous séparaient et que même si je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne serai jamais suffisant pour toi. »

Levi retira son bras en un mouvement vif.

« C'est de ma faute, tout ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit-il en murmurant. Erwin a repéré le petit jeu de ton ami, tu sais, celui qui s'occupait des trajectoires des bateaux de gardes. Il n'a pas agi tout de suite, et le soir de votre fuite, il m'a appelé et m'a ordonné de l'accompagner pour une affaire importante. Je me suis empressé d'accepter, en espérant que cela le tiendrait loin de la Spree. Mais... Mais il m'a fait monter sur le bateau. Et là, j'ai compris. »

Des larmes perlèrent sous ses paupières et il lui semblait étouffer, rendant la parole difficile.

« C'était toi, dans l'eau. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, rien. Lorsque les soldats ont commencé à tirer, Erwin m'a obligé à regarder. Pour me - non, pour _nous_ punir, tu comprends? »

Eren hocha la tête, et cette fois, ce fut lui qui pris la main du plus vieux dans la sienne.

« Levi, calme-toi. »

Mais le plus vieux la chassa aussitôt.

« Non, non. Je me hais, et tu devrais me détester aussi. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, le brun posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Tu l'as dit toi même, il commença tout en caressant le dos de Levi, Erwin avait repéré le petit jeu de Connie. Cette fin était prévue depuis le début, et tu n'as fait qu'y assister. »

Il soupira, serra l'homme plus fort contre lui et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux d'encre, humant le parfum rassurant qu'ils dégageaient.

« Non, ce n'est de la faute à personne, il admit après quelques instants. C'est le monde. Oui, voilà. Le monde façonné par les humains: l'avide course au pouvoir, à la domination. Nous ne sommes que des pions, n'est-ce pas? Destinés à mourir, tôt ou tard, alors que l'ordure qui nous séquestre derrière son Mur ne connait ni nos visages, ni même nos noms. Tu comprends? Et un jour lui aussi mourra, et son nom perdurera pour être finalement oublié une décennie, un siècle après. Je n'aime pas ça Levi, cela me dérange. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible, et que tout est inutile. Tu sais, lorsque nous avons créé le groupe pour la fuite, j'en étais au même point. Peu importait où j'allais, ce qu'il m'arriverait après. La seule chose que je parvenais à désirer était le sourire d'Armin et sa réussite. »

Eren s'arrêta soudain, conscient de trop se dévoiler. Mais il avait vu la douleur dans le regard de Levi lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa déception à la vue des plans. Un sentiment d'abandon, de terrible vulnérabilité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Alors il inspira longuement et se redressa pour le dévisager. Son éternel masque de glace avait de nouveau recouvert son visage, mais cette fois, ses yeux semblaient éteints.

« Je suis qu'un gamin, Levi, et je ne comprends rien à l'amour. Mais après notre rencontre, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. Suivre mes amis et faire de mon mieux pour eux, ou bien rester ici, avec toi? Je n'étais même pas sûr que tu m'apprécies. Et lorsque j'ai enfin compris ce que... ce que je _ressentais_ pour toi, c'était trop tard. Je t'avais déjà perdu. »

Eren avait détourné son regard, profondément gêné. Il était fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et il ne voulait plus faire souffrir personne. _Non. _Levi était bien plus qu'une simple personne. La vérité, c'est qu'il en était terriblement épris.

« Je... Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir abandonné comme ça, continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, et… et j'ai besoin de temps, il me faut du temps. Pardonne-moi. »

A ces mots Levi se crispa et s'écarta légèrement pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. »

Il soupira et prit sa main dans la sienne, examina pensivement ses doigts.

« Eren, lorsque tu seras prêt, recommençons tout. Tu veux bien ? »

Il releva son visage vers l'adolescent, l'air grave, son cœur s'emballant douloureusement.

« Oui, répondit simplement le concerné. C'est d'accord. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Levi lui adressa un authentique sourire, et relâchant sa main, il déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Quelques instants plus tard, tandis que Levi s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de la ville endormie, Eren sombrait dans un sommeil sans ombre.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour bonjour. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment amener cela, c'est assez délicat.

Cette fiction a presque un an et demi. Aujourd'hui je ne suis arrivée qu'à la moitié, et je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir les délais que je m'étais imposée. Pour la suite, je n'ai ni le temps ni la motivation de l'écrire. Cela me désespère un peu. Le temps passe trop vite, les cours mangent tout mon temps et je n'arrive même pas à organiser le peu qu'il me reste pour faire des choses productives. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas réellement écrit.

Ainsi, Berlin s'achève ici. Excusez moi. Je n'ai jamais mené un projet aussi loin (ah, si, pardon, j'ai fini un livre à 9 ans, il traite de cerveaux à tentacules et de dieu des humains à combattre, c'est particulièrement infâme) et toutes vos reviews, vos follows, vos favoris m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Mais un an et demi, c'est beaucoup trop: mon écriture a évolué tout au long de la fiction, tout comme ma façon de penser, mes idées. En fait, ce n'est plus du tout d'actualité.

Alors voilà ce qui était prévu: Eren présente Levi à ses amis comme une personne importante pour lui mais aussi un soldat de leur côté qui pourrait les aider dans leurs plans. Ils décident finalement de rejoindre Berlin Ouest par un tunnel, et, au dernier moment, se font prendre par les soldats. Levi reste en retrait, Eren hurle de désespoir. Il pense que Levi va se faire tuer et veut le rejoindre mais Armin le tire avec lui. Ils rejoignent Berlin Ouest sans Levi. Jusqu'ici, c(était pour que vous me détestiez. Mais dans le dernier chapitre, Levi rejoint Eren, et joie et bonheur.

Encore merci pour toutes vos réactions constructives, et promis, si je dois encore publier ici, j'écrirais la fiction entièrement avant de la mettre en ligne.


End file.
